Star Fox: Silence at Sector X
by AxisLyonheart516
Summary: Team Star Fox has been sent to Sector X Colony to discover why a distress signal had been sent. But things may not be what they seem, as the team discovers they're in way over their heads. CHAPTER TEN UP! R&R!
1. A New Beginning

Chapter One: A New Beginning

"I win again, Fox!" Krystal smiled.

Fox threw his controller onto the ground. He lost, _again_. "No way! Do-over!"

"Nuh-uh!" she said, joyfully. "That's three times in a row. You owe me a date at whatever restaurant I choose! Remember?"

"But that place is too expensive!"

"Doesn't matter!"

Fox had never lost in a game of "Star Dogs" before, that is, until Krystal started to play.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" Slippy Toad walked into the room, a wrench in one hand, and a red tool-box in the other.

"Oh, shut up, Slippy!" Fox said, turning off his new "Omega Nintendo 2000" console, which took him months to save up for.

"What's up, Slippy?" Krystal asked, noticing the tools he was carrying.

"Nothin' really…" he answered. "Just have to tune-up ROB, and repair _your _Arwing." he gave an evil glare to Fox.

"Heh heh…" Fox laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

The other day when they went on a cruise to test out the new G-Diffuser System Outputs, they had noticed a silver lining of metal on a nearby asteroid, which happened to be an explosive. Fox and Slippy had both known that. Slippy just walked off, muttering something that sounded like "you crazy freak." Fox and Krystal laughed.

"Well, whaddya want to do, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"I dunno…" Fox couldn't think of anything he wanted to do. "How about you?"

Krystal moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around his chest, relaxing her head on his shoulder. "Well…I was thinking we could go to the Red Lyonheart in Corneria for dinner, and have a nice walk on the beach…just the two of us."

Fox smiled. Although he wasn't too thrilled about having to pay four times as much for a meal you would normally get at the "Galactic Stop-N-Go," he loved to do things with Krystal, and would always put her needs before any of his. "That sounds…"

Peppy Hareand Falco Lombardiwalked into the room, laughing about something. Fox and Krystal quickly jumped off of each other. They remembered their pact; never to put their relationship first, and then their job. But Falco had always known how they felt about each other, and it was only a matter of time.

"Wh-what's so funny guys?" Fox asked, nervously.

"We were just talking about 'bout the time when you lost your Blaster, Fox." Peppy answered, still chuckling.

Fox remembered. Right after the incident on Sauria, or Dinosaur Planet, he had misplace his Blaster, finding it later in the microwave with a burger. "Very funny…" he muttered.

Falco threw himself onto the old recliner, pulling up the footrest, and grabbing a magazine with a jet and a girl on it. Peppy sat down at his desk in the back of the room, pulled up his laptop-computer, and began frantically coding something. Krystal looked at Fox, and gave him a "let's go" look. Fox nodded, and stood up. They were just about to leave when a hologram of the General Pepper of the Cornerian Army and Fleet popped up on the giant plasma-screen television set where Fox and Krystal were just playing their game.

"Good day, team Star Fox." he said, smiling.

Fox sighed. _Just when we were about to leave…just my luck…_

Peppy turned away from his desk, and Falco looked up. "Whazzup, General?" he asked, coolly.

"Nothing much, Mr. Lombardi."

Falco laughed. "Call me Falco, general."

"What's going on, General?" Peppy asked. "Do you need our help with something?"

General Pepper never contacted them unless there was some kind of emergency.

"There has been some kind of disturbance on the colony of Sector X."

"What kind of disturbance?" Fox asked, folding his arms.

"We're not sure." Pepper answered. "We've lost all contact from their head-quarters, and the last message we received from them stated that their data for a new weapon had suddenly disappeared. Possibly stolen."

"So we have to find out who sent the distress signal, and possibly the _stolen _data?" Falco asked, leaning forward on his chair.

"Precisely." answered Pepper.

_This is just typical. We're pulled out of our vacation time to find little Billy's missing building block_. Fox rolled his eyes. _Just typical_…

"Would it happen to be the blueprints for the new stealth bombers?" Peppy asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Why, yes, yes it is." Pepper answered. "How do you know about it?"

"I was asked to help with the development on that weapon, but I refused." he smiled. "Told 'em I was already working on another project."

Fox knew that wasn't entirely untrue. Peppy had been working on new types of wings and engines the Arwings and LandMaster Tanks could use.

"When was the last transmission?" Krystal asked.

"About three days ago." Pepper frowned. "We sent three squadrons to check it out, but they never…returned…"

Falco stood up. "Sounds interestin,' General." he looked over at Fox, then back at Pepper's hologram. "How much we talkin' here?"

Fox smiled. _Haven't changed a bit, bird-boy_…

"About 1,500,000 spdollars. But that's if you can find the data as well."

Fox grinned. $1,500,000 _is _pretty good for finding the lost remote in the couch.

"Fox?" everybody turned to look at their leader.

Fox stood their for a moment, pondering. "Alright then, General." he looked at Pepper. "We'll take your offer, and find out what's going on behind these disappearances."

Pepper smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Star Fox."

Fox smiled. "Ah, it's no problem…"

"What time do you recommend we set off, then?" Krystal asked, folding her legs.

"As soon as you can." Pepper asked. "I'll need a full report about the troops we sent as soon as possible."

"So…that means we'll take off in about five minutes then…" Falco grinned.

Fox laughed. He and Falco both loved to start a mission as fast as they could. They loved the thrill of excitement. "I'm with you, feather-face."

"Good." Pepper grinned. "Now, get prepped and go!"

The entire team smiled when they heard those words. The start of a brand new mission, no-the start of a brand new chapter in their life; especially for Fox and Falco. They looked at each other, nodded, and took off running to the Docking Bay. Peppy and Krystal laughed.

"Boys!" she laughed. "Wait for me!" She began to chase them down the very long run-way.

Peppy and Pepper chuckled a bit.

"You've still got it, general." he grinned.

"Heh heh…yes, yes I do."

They saluted each other, then Peppy headed for the main control room.

"See you on the front, General."

The echoing of footsteps could be heard down the runway of the Great Fox. Three very close friends running down the long trail; but they know that there was something, _someone _missing.

"Come on, Slip!" Fox shouted as the three of them entered the Arwing Hangar.

Slippy stood up, appearing from behind the farthest Arwing, or Fox's Arwing. "Just finished repairing, Fox!" he set his wrench into his toolbox, and wiped the sweat , grease, and oil from his face.

"Great timing!" Fox jumped into the cockpit of his Arwing.

Slippy watched as Krystal and Falco boarded their own Arwings. "Where you goin', guys?"

"To Sector X, bud!" Falco answered, starting up his G-Diffuser system. "And _you're _coming with us!"

Krystal smiled. "C'mon, Slippy!"

Slippy sighed. Without questioning them, he hopped into his Arwing.

"I'll explain on the way there, Slippy!" Fox transmitted to their Arwings. "Star Fox team, move out!"

And one by one, the ships flew out into the quiet, vast reaches of space, with Fox following behind them.


	2. Preparations

Chapter Two:

Preparations

"Look out, Slippy!" Falco shouted.

Slippy was so busy setting up his monitor that he hadn't noticed he was going to crash into an oncoming asteroid.

"Huh? Ahh!" he quickly grabbed his controls, and steered away from the giant rock as fast as he could. He scraped a little of the right wing turning away. "Aww…crap. I just polished that!"

"You've got to be more careful, Slippy!" Krystal said, flying closer to Slippy.

"Sorry… heh heh…" he chuckled. He checked ahead of their direction, then went back to his monitor. "So we have to check another distress call?"

"Yup." Fox answered. "_Another_ one."

"Y'know…now that I think about it, it seems every time we've been here, they've always had some kind of problem…" Falco mentioned.

"I remember…that secret weapon Andross had developed…" Slippy muttered.

Krystal frowned. When they were off fighting the tyrant, Andross Oikonny, she was roaming the galaxy in seacrch of her parent's murderer; which later she discovered was the evil General Scales. Fox ended up avenging her parents, and for that, she found something very noble and brave about him. Plus, he also saved her from falling from the top of the Krazoa Tower to her death. From then on, she began to get to know him, finding out the man behind the Arwing. And what she found was a very courageous warrior with a heart of gold; and soon began to fall in deep love with him, although she is too afraid to admit it. They have so much in common; they learned everything about each other, and from then on, she decided that there would be no one else for her. Now all she had to do was wait to find out exactly how he feels.

"You alright, Krystal?" Fox asked, looking concerned.

"…huh? Oh, uh, yes…" she was startled. "I'm…I'm fine, Fox…"

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just a little scared, that's all…"

Fox understood. After all, this _was_ her first black-ops mission. "Don't worry about it, Krystal. Just stay near us, and you'll be fine!"

She felt comforted. "I will." She could always count on him for support.

They continued to fly on their path to the colony.

"Fox, there it is!" Slippy pointed to the base.

"I want you guys to take it easy, alright?" Peppy transmitted into their headsets. "We don't know what we're up against, so be careful."

"Ahh, we'll be fine, pops!" Falco replied.

"Star Fox team, prepare to land!" Fox commanded.

The base appeared in the distance; an old, machine-like pillar rotating on top of a giant, circular platform. A large landing dock appeared on the circular platform.

"Let's go, team!" Fox commanded, flying toward the dock.

He was the first to land in the oxygen-domed dock, and hopped out of his Arwing. One by one, he watched his team members land their ships, and opened up his wrist-communicator, which would allow him to keep in contact with the Great Fox.

"Peppy. We've made it to Sector X Colony."

"Record time, Fox." Peppy replied.

"Eh…I think we've gotten here faster…" Falco hopped out of his Arwing.

"Alright, team. I want you to search for any survivors…or possibly hostages." Peppy continued. "And look for any clues that might lead to the disappearance of the missing data."

"Okay. Understood." Fox replied.

"And remember, stay close together. We don't know what we're up against."

"Right." Fox closed his communicator. "Alright team, move it out."

They moved forward to the entrance of the base. As the door slowly opened, they drew their Blasters. They quietly moved inside.

"Huh?" Falco muttered, quietly.

"Who turned out the lights?" Slippy asked.

"Just great." Fox muttered. "We're sent on a search mission, and we can't even see our own damn noses…"

"Seems there's been a power shortage on the first floor." Peppy transmitted. "My radar has indicated some kind of disturbance on the second floor…but the all signals show that every entrance is locked. The key card is somewhere on the third or fourth floor. You will have to search for it."

"Alright, Peppy…" Fox replied. "Where do we head from here?"

"There should be a shuttle elevator to your left straight ahead."

Fox nodded, and motioned to the others. Quietly, they moved ahead, occasionally tripping over some object they couldn't see. They all kept their heads lowered, and tried to make their footsteps as light as possible. After crashing into a wall and knocking down his entire team, Fox made out a small green light to his left. _Must be it…_ He hit the destination key, and then turned to his invisible team.

"Alright guys. From here, we split up into groups of two." Falco nodded as Slippy trembled. "We'll need to cover different floors if we're gonna get outta here faster."

The elevator opened, and they stepped inside. Fox stood for a moment, pondering the keys. _Let's see…Falco will lead his squad, and I'll lead mine…Slippy and Krystal will go with one of us…but which?_

He slowly glanced over at Slippy, then to Krystal. _Since Falco is the most experienced at this kinda thing, he'll take Krystal, and I'll take Slippy…yeah, that sounds about right…_

"Fox?" everyone said.

"Okay. Slippy and I will take the fourth floor." He looked over at Slippy, who seemed to be very relieved. "Falco, you and Krystal will cover the third floor."

Fox clicked the third floor key. The elevator jumped, then slowly started to move up. "Remember, we're searching for some kind of key card that will allow us to get into the second floor offices." The team nodded. "If anyone needs assistance, use your wrist communicator to transmit to us. We'll all receive the message, so please, try not to make it too personal…"

Everybody laughed. The elevator door opened slowly. "Okay then." Fox said. "Contact us if you find anything, or if you're just feeling lonely." More laughs. "Alright, good luck guys."

"Heh. Let's do this." Falco stepped outside.

"Good luck, Fox." Krystal said softly. "Be careful."

Krystal kissed Fox on the cheek, then stepped outside. After a few moments of wait(and of Fox's red cheeks), the door closed. Fox clicked the fourth floor icon, and they started moving again.

"You nervous, Slippy?"

"Just a little. As long as I have you by my side, I think I'll be fine. Operation Sargasso Zone lives again!"

Fox smiled. He and Slippy had been best friends since the second grade, and could tell each other everything. Things they would never tell anyone else; like how Fox felt the night he learned his father was murdered. He drew his Blaster, examined it, then holstered it again.

"Hey, Fox..?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that time when you saved me on Titania?"

_How could he forget? A time where he almost lost a teammate…_

"Thank you." He said. "I never got to thank you for that."

"Aww…don't worry 'bout it…"

Slippy remembered that day. When the team had been thrust into battle against Andross' prototype weapon at this same spot almost ten years ago, Slippy had gotten a little too cocky. As punishment, he was captured, and held prisoner on the barren planet, Titania. Fox had boarded the LandMaster Tank, and searched the entire planet, risking his life in a machine that, at the time, was new to him. Goras, the mutagenic result of years and years of experimenting on gene splicing, had taken Slippy hostage. Even after many hits and painful blows, Fox had managed to destroy the beast.

The door opened. "You ready, Slip?"

Slippy smiled. "Bring it on."

With Falco and Krystal patrolling the third floor below them, Fox knew they would be out of here in no time. _This_ _card key shouldn't be too hard to find…but you should always be prepared._ Fox and Slippy drew their Blasters, checked them for full ammo, and then withdrew them again.

"Alright." Fox said. "Let's go."

The two stepped out of the elevator, prepared to face anything.


	3. A Search for Betrayal

Hey, guys! Sorry it's been SO LONG since I last updated my story! Just so you know, it's still alive, and I haven't forgotten about it! I just put up a new chapter, and I'm currently working on the fourth, so you have something to look forward to! Well, just wanna apologize for any inconveniences I may have caused.

Well, enjoy!

-- -- -- -- --

Chapter Three: A Search for Betrayal

The two entered the room quietly, keeping their heads down so they wouldn't attract any "unwanted" attention. The room was unusually bright, with a few office desks here and there. They crouched behind a nearby desk, and Fox opened his communicator.

"What's the situation?" Peppy transmitted.

Fox slowly lifted his head over the desk to get a decent view, then went back down. "I don't see anyone on this floor…maybe it was a day off..?"

"Hmm…I don't think so…alright, you two split up, and cover as much as you can. I'll check in on Falco and Krystal."

"Right." Fox closed his communicator. "Alright, Slip. You know what to do."

"Yup." Slippy drew his Blaster, and began to search the east side of the floor. Fox drew his Blaster, and began to search the desk in front of him.

Hmm…nothing here but useless files and documents…

"Slip!" he called out. "Find anything?"

"Nope!" his voice echoed throughout the office.

Fox shrugged in frustration. The lights flickered above him as he raided some nearby desks. But there was one sheet of paper that caught his eye. In bold print, it read, "Operation: Red Strike." Fox began to scan over it:

The representatives from Venom arrive tomorrow. We will begin to discuss our business transaction for the evelopment of the new prototype stealth bombers we have appropriately named the "Black Cobras." We have begun a deal to profit the both of our businesses. In secret, I have decided to sell out the blueprints and the optical disc containing all t he test run data, as well as the VR Field tests. In exchange, they will pay me a handsome sum in which we will discuss tomorrow.

Fox read enough to learn what was going on. Some untrusting scumbag of a scientist decided to sell out the Sector X Colony and Corneria by secretly selling all the data for their new weapon. And there was one name that caught his eye; it was a signature at the very end of the document.

"Signed May tenth…that was what? Six days ago…?" Fox trailed off. He spotted the name. "Beltino Toad?"

He stood there for a moment, shocked beyond belief.

How could the man that had recently helped the team defeat the Aparoid Army be selling out a weapon for the Cornerian Army? And to the Venomian Army? The sworn enemy of Corneria…and myself…

The transmitter suddenly vibrated, startling Fox. He opened up the camera-faceplate.

"Have you found anything yet, Fox?" Peppy's voice came in.

"Yeah, hold on though…" Fox replied.

He turned around towards Slippy's direction, and hesitated for a moment. Then yelled. "Slippy! I've found something! I think you should take a look at it."

"What is it?" Peppy asked.

Fox sighed, and shook his head. "Slippy's father…Beltino…he's…he's a filthy traitor."

"What!"

"What's up, Fox?" Slippy appeared. "Find anything?"

Fox slowly handed Slippy the sheet of paper. He watched as Slippy read it, then walked off for some privacy.

"What are you talking about, Fox!" Peppy asked. "D'you know how crazy you sound!"

Fox rubbed his face with his free hand. "Beltino…Beltino sold out the coding for the stealth bombers dubbed the "Black Cobras" to the Venomian Army six days ago."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't believe it either…" Fox sighed, shaking his head furiously. "…And I still don't want to..."

"Is that true, Fox?" Krystal transmitted.

"Slippy's dad's a filthy, two-timin' criminal?" Falco came in.

Fox nodded slowly. "Yeah. It seems this is what he was planning when he told us he was being transferred to Sector X for this project..."

"Fox…" Slippy said softly from behind him.

Fox turned around. "Slippy…I'm..."

"No, Fox…" he handed Fox the document. "…It's alright..."

Fox frowned. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Slippy sighed. "I just can't believe it..."

"You sure? I'm here for ya if you need anything." Fox smiled weakly. "I mean, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Thanks. I'll be fine."

"Just ask me if you need anything."

"Yeah.

"We'd better get back to searchin' for that key card then."

"Yeah."

Fox watched as Slippy turned around and headed back to his section of the office. He shook his head in disgust. "How could Beltino do this to his son!"

"Greed can do terrible things to one's heart, Fox." Peppy said. "Even to someone so loyal and intelligent. You know that."

Fox nodded. He knew exactly what greed could do to a person. After all, it was because of that person's greed for wealth and power that his father wasn't here today.

"Fox, when was that document signed?" Peppy asked. "Six days ago…one day before he met with the Venomian representatives."

"And General Pepper's contacts disappeared three days ago..."

"And when did they lose contact with the colony?"

"Five days ago."

"We still don't have enough info…" Fox trailed off. "Falco. Krystal. How's your part?"

"No sign of nothing'…" Falco replied rather cooly.

"I'm afraid I haven't found anything as well…" Krystal said.

"Alright, just keep searching and tell us if you find any--"

"Fox, I found it!" Slippy transmitted.

"Slippy?"

"Yeah, I found the key card for level two!"

Fox closed his communicator as Slippy dashed toward him. He was waving the card in his hand.

"Alright Slip!" Fox said. "Where was it?"

Slippy handed Fox the card. "It was on some desk back there in a filing folder. Belonged to some guy named David Lupinole."

"David Lupinole…" Peppy came in. "I'll look into it."

"Right. Way to go!" Fox opened his communicator again. "Team! Meet up back in the elevator!"

"Righto!"

"Be right there!"

"C'mon, Slip." Fox motioned. "Let's head back."

Slippy nodded, and he followed Fox into the elevator. Eventually, Falco and Krystal joined them. Falco clapped Fox and Slippy's opened palms and then Krystal hugged Fox gently, who then blushed a light red. The elevator stopped on the second floor; they all stepped into the empty box-shaped room. All but Fox drew their weapons as he pulled out the card. He slid it through the scanner on the door and a robotic female voice filled the small room.

"Access granted." it announced. "David Lupinole."

"Sweet. We're in." Fox said as he pulled back the card.

He set the card into his pocket and drew his Blaster as the door slowly opened. They noticed something very strange; there was another door with a small window peering into the next room. Although it was too stained with a red-like rust, Fox tried to look through anyway.

"Aww…" he mumbled, stepping back. "…S'no use. The rust is covering it too much..."

The four moved in slowly as their leader opened the unlocked door. They noticed the floor-carpet was covered with the same rust-like red as the window.

"Uh, guys…I don't think this is rust…" Fox said to them quietly.

They began down the long hall. And as they turned down the corner at the very end, they could see that he was right.

And what they saw made them all freeze stiff.


	4. The Last Survivor

Chapter Four: The Last Survivor

"What the hell went on in this place!" Fox shouted, his jaw still dropped in awe.

"All these people…" Krystal said softly, a tear forming in her eye.

The entire office was filled up with corpses scattered everywhere. There were bloodstains everywhere; on the clothes of the victims, the carpets, the desks, the walls, and even the ceiling.

"What the hell happened!" Falco exclaimed, moving forward.

"I don't know what's going on…" Slippy mumbled. "…but if my father has _anything _to do with this, I'll _never _forgive him!"

The others didn't say anything; Fox began to move ahead, his Blaster held firmly in front of him. The corpses of innocent workers who apparently were just doing their jobs kept appearing and appearing. He made sure not to step on any of them as he trudged through the dark office; his team following right behind him. Fox crouched down behind another desk and opened up his communicator while his teammates did the same.

"What's the situation, Fox?" Peppy's voice came in.

"Oh, I don't think we'll be finding any hostages anytime soon, Peppy." Fox said in a rather low voice, looking around the room.

"Why? What's going on here?"

"Well, uh…" Fox moved his wrist out, holding it out in front of the office. The camera was pointing out to the room.

"Oh my god…" Peppy muttered, looking very shocked.

Fox moved the camera back in front of him. "They must have been dead for at least five or six days…"

"What is going on around here!" Peppy shouted.

"I don't know…but it must've been more serious than we thought."

Everybody sat there in silence for a moment, then Fox came in. "Peppy. General Pepper knows everything about this, right?"

"Yes." Peppy answered. "What do you have in mind?"

"I need you to ask General Pepper what he knows about this weapon…and I mean _everything_."

"Alright." Peppy responded. "I'll get a search going on it, and…wait, Fox--"

"What is it, Peppy?" Fox asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Scanners have indicated other life forms present…currently one."

"What!" the four shouted.

"Yes." Peppy confirmed. "There is one life form on the north-western part of this office. Scanners show that he or she is very weak. I suggest you find them fast."

"Right!" Fox closed his communicator. "You heard him guys! Let's do it to it!"

The four stood up, and dashed toward the north-western area. They began frantically searching over the many corpses, when they noticed an unusual body. A pearl-white, female cat in a white uniform was shifting slightly.

"Excuse me, miss?" Fox said, slowly reaching out.

The woman slowly looked over, and saw them. She began to scream weakly, as a tough piece of wire-like clothe was wrapped around her mouth tightly. Her hands and feet were also tightly bound. Fox thought she looked like she was in her mid-20's.

"No, no!" Fox said. "We're not with any terrorists. We're here to help you!"

Fox kneeled beside her and began to gently unwrap the cloth around her mouth, then her hands, and finally, her legs. The woman slowly sat up as Fox guided her; she seemed to be very weak. He noticed she had blood stains all over her dress.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked, rather softly.

She coughed, then looked up at him. "Yes…thank you…" she took a minute to look at all of them.

Fox watched her, as she slowly looked at him and his team.

"So…so you're not with them…" she said quietly.

"With who?" Fox asked, kneeling down right next to her so she wouldn't have to use any unnecessary strength to talk loud.

"The--" she coughed again. "--the terrorists…"

"Terrorists?"

"Yes. So you're really not one of--them?"

"No. I'm Fox McCloud, leader of Team Star Fox."

"Star Fox? I've heard of you. You're the man who saved the Lylat System from Andross almost ten years ago, aren't you?"

Fox felt a little embarrassed. "Yeah, that's me. But I couldn't have done it without my team…friends here. This is Falco Lombardi--"

"Yo!" Falco nodded.

"--Krystal--"

Krystal politely bowed.

"--and Slippy Toad."

"Hello!"

"Toad, did you say?" she asked. "Beltino Toad wouldn't happen to be your father, would he?"

"Yes, he is…" Slippy replied, dropping his polite tone.

"Anyway…" Fox cut in, knowing how uncomfortable Slippy was getting. "Tell me more about these terrorists."

Fox opened his communicator so Peppy could listen in as well. She looked at him and nodded.

"About five days ago, a group of terrorists invaded this colony in search of our blueprints for the project we've been currently working on."

"The Black Cobras?" Fox asked.

"Y-yes. How do you know about that?"

"I read a file on it earlier downstairs…" he answered, casually looking over at Slippy.

"Anyway, they raided the place in search of them, and threatened the Cornerian Government with terrorist demands."

"What were their demands?"

"Fifty-billion spdollars, and the design for their new 'E Smart Bombs' ''

"E Smart Bombs?"

"Yes. A new type of bomb that can act as an EMP, and has an explosive radius of three-hundred miles. It's completely invisible to radar."

"Why didn't Pepper tell us about that…" Fox said to himself.

"If the demands were not met, the terrorists would kill a staff member every hour. And as you can see…"

"We know…" Fox replied.

"They got out with the blueprints and files, and left me for dead…"

"Are you the last survivor?"

"That I know of, yes…"

They sat there for a moment, not saying a word.

"By the way, my name is Jessica Turnquist."

"How have you been surviving in here, Jessica?"

She frowned. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know myself…"

"It must've been rough…" Fox replied. "…You must be starving to death…"

She coughed again. "Yes…y-yes…"

Fox lifted his communicator to his face. "Peppy, is there anything we can do for her?"

"…I could try to send in the Medical Corps…" his voice came in. "Hang on, I'll patch them in."

Fox looked at her. "We're sending someone to come and get you. Think you can hang on a little longer?"

She smiled faintly. "Yes."

"Oh, and before I forget…" Fox said. "Did you see any Cornerian Reconnaissance Troops around the time the terrorists took over?"

"Yes!" she replied. "They went up to the eighth floor where the terrorists were stationed five days ago. But I have not seen nor heard from any of them since…"

"Eighth floor? Got it." Fox stood up. He looked back into his communicator. "Can you get access to them, Peppy?"

"Yes. They're on their way."

Fox smiled. "Yes! Have them come to the second floor." He looked back at Jessica. "The Medical Corps are coming to get you, Ms. Turnquist. Don't worry anymore, you're gonna be just fine."

"Oh, and Fox?" she said. "I want you to take this."

Fox kneeled back down beside her again. He took the card.

"It'll get you access into every floor from one through ten."

Fox smiled, and put the card into his pocket. "How many floors are there?"

"Eleven." she answered. "I wasn't of enough clearance to have access to the President's office on the eleventh floor."

"Thanks." he smiled.

Without any hesitation, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thank you, Fox…" she said into his ear, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Fox returned her warmth, and stood up. "I…well…"

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "It's true what they say you're not just courageous; you're a gentleman, too."

"Well, we'd better continue our investigation." Fox said. "Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yes. Thanks for rescuing me, Fox McCloud." she smiled.

Fox grinned as he turned around. "Anytime, Ms. Turnquist."

They headed back to the elevator as she watched them walk off. Just before Fox turned the corner, he heard her trying to work up enough strength to speak again.

"Fox." she called.

He looked over in her direction. "Yeah?"

She smiled again. "Is there anyway I can repay you?"

He rubbed his chin, and then said, "Just give me a call when you're better."

She chucked softly, and smiled. "Alright."

He grinned, and continued back to the elevator where his team was waiting. The elevator chimed, and opened up its doors. Fox, Falco, and Slippy all stepped inside as Krystal just stood there; apparently hesitating.

"What's up, Krystal/" Fox asked.

She frowned, and looked up at him. "I think I'll stay with her until the Medical Corps get here…"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I will." she looked back nervously. "I don't feel comfortable just leaving her here alone in her condition. Permission to stay?"

"Granted." Fox replied. "Remember, we'll be on the eighth floor when they arrive. Just radio us in, and I'll unlock the door as soon as I can."

She smiled, and turned around, heading for the wounded Jessica. Fox turned around and stepped into the elevator. Krystal looked back as the elevator closed and headed straight up. Jessica looked up at Krystal as she appeared from around the corner. She looked a little confused.

"Hi Jessica." Krystal said softly.

"Oh! Uh, K-Krystal, was it?" she replied awkwardly.

Krystal nodded, and sat right next to her, leaning against the wall behind her.

"Why did you come back?" Jessica asked.

Krystal smiled. "Just thought I'd give you company until help gets here."

They both sat silently for a moment, until Jessica broke the silence.

"So, he must be really special to you…" she said.

Krystal's eyes opened. "Huh? Oh, um…yes…he is…"

"Are you two..?"

"No! I mean, we haven't yet…"

Jessica laughed. "I know how that is…"

Krystal looked at her. "Hmm?"

Jessica looked up at the ceiling, apparently recalling older times. "I was working as a weapons technologist at Katina before I transferred here three years ago. That's where I met _him_…"

Krystal arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

Jessica turned to look at Krystal. "Leader of the Bull-Dog Unit, rank S officer, Bill Grey."

She had heard that name before. "Bill?" _Isn't that one of Fox's best friends?_

"The day he really impressed me was on the battlefield, almost ten years ago…" she closed her eyes. "Our base was under attack on the Katina Outpost Research Center by an armada of Venomian Fighter Jets. A giant UFO-like mother ship appeared and began to deploy even more jets. Bill commanded the Katinan Army, and led us to victory…he was so brave…"

"Fox told me about that…" Krystal mentioned. "He told me that Bill drew their attention while he went to take out the energy core of the ship."

"So, _that's _who did it!" she exclaimed.

"Did he ever tell you about Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Well, sort of…" she replied. "He just said an old friend popped in to help us out, but he never said who…"

Krystal sat there, thinking about Fox for a moment, fighting off that armada. "Um…Jessica…whatever happened to Bill?"

She frowned. "Well, the last time I saw him, he said he was going to help out in the fight against the Aparoids. It's been months since, and I haven't seen him since…"

Krystal shook her head.

"Krystal…" Jessica said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about Fox?"

Krytsal blushed. "Well, I…I really care for him. I'm always thinking about him, and I never want to see him hurt…"

Jessica smiled. "Have you told him?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet…" she checked to make sure her communicator was off.

"Well, whatever you do, don't make it too late…" she closed her eyes, a tear forming in her right. "Or you'll miss your chance."

Krystal looked at her and nodded. Suddenly, there was the sound of many different footsteps. She looked up and saw a group of many different footsteps. She looked up and saw a group of SEALS entering the office, AK's in their hands, and bullet-proof shields attached to their arms.

"There she is!" one of the masked-men said.

They marched over, avoiding tripping on any of the bodies that filled the room. Krystal stood up.

"Here she is." she informed.

The leader nodded, and signaled for one of the others to come forward. Two stepped up, medical kits in their hands.

"We'll take it from here, miss." the leader said.

Krystal nodded, and left for the elevator.

"Krystal!" Jessica called.

Krystal looked back.

"Thank you." she called.

Krystal smiled. And thinking of Fox, she said, "Anytime."

She turned the corner, and followed the hallway path to the elevator. As the door was coming down, she opened her communicator.

"Fox?" she said.

"Yeah?" his voice came in.

"Open the door, I'm coming up!" she said cheerfully

"Don't need to!" Fox replied. "Peppy found a way to unlock the doors permanently once we've opened them!"

"Alright!" Be right there!" So, that's how the SEALS got in…

"Oh, and Krystal…you're not gonna believe what we found…"

"What is it?" she said curiously.

"Well, let's just say we know where the data is…"

"Really! I'll be right there!"

She jumped into the elevator, and pressed the 'Eight' key. Slowly, the room began to move up; she watched the passing floors go by. Finally, after what felt like hours, the elevator stopped, and the door opened. The door leading to the offices automatically opened, thanks to Peppy. The room was huge; dimly-lit lights dangled lights dangled over the many computers that filled the another room. _They're probably in there… _she thought as she walked through the room, holding her Blaster firmly in her hands. Every monitor screen was blank, and the corporate flag was spread out on the ground, apparently having been trampled and stepped on by numerous people. She slowly up there, shut off as well. She opened the door slowly and quietly, then quickly forced it open, simultaneously jumping in and pointing her Blaster in front of her. The dome-shaped room was empty; except for a big computer in the back, and a few desks and shelves here and there. Suddenly, three figures popped into the room from behind their hiding spots, pointing their weapons. Krytsal dropped her Blaster by mistake, apparently shocked. It was Fox, Falco, and Slippy.

"Sorry, Krystal!" Fox said, lowering his weapon. "Thought you were a terrorist or somethin'!"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that!" Falco said. He walked over to her Blaster, picked it up, and handed it to her. "But you have to learn to not take anything by surprise. Always keep your guard up, no matter what!"

"I know…" she muttered, taking her weapon.

Fox looked at them. "Falco, c'mon! Give her a break…this _is _her first black-ops mission, remember?"

Falco shrugged and walked back to the computer. Fox motioned the two of them to follow.

"So, what have you guys found?" Krytstal asked Slippy as they followed Fox and Falco.

"We'll…we found a computer that had the test-run data on it." Slippy said. "It's all missing, but we're uploading the location of where it is now."

Krystal smiled. "Alright!"

They watched as the uploading bar on the monitor slowly began to fill up. After about ten minutes, a red message appeared, reading "Upload Successful."

"Peppy!" Fox opened his communicator. "Are ya getting this?"

"Sure am, Fox!" he replied.

"And it looks like the data is now in the hands of…" Falco read.

"Sargasso Space Zone!" all five of them shouted.

Fox pounded the desk with his fist. "Are you telling me that Star Wolf has it!"

"I'm afraid so…" Peppy said. "But the trail doesn't end there…their last destination was Venom!"

"What!" Falco yelled.

"Team! We have to get to Venom, ASAP!" Peppy shouted.

"Right!" Fox shouted. "Let's move out!"

As they stepped out of the room, they froze on top of the stairway. There stood an enormous group of shielded soldiers, aiming their weapons up at them.

"Oh…crap…" Fox muttered.

A soft clapping began to sound. From behind his men appeared Andrew Oikonny, nephew of Fox McCloud's arch nemesis, Andross.

"Well, well Fox McCloud, we meet again!" he laughed.

"Oikonny, you ignorant ape!" Fox shouted. "What the hell are you up to!"

"If I could only tell you!" he sneered. "But I'm afraid you boys have been snooping too much! It's time to say good night, Foxie!"

Suddenly, three bullet shots went off. Falco, Slippy, and Krystal all fell to the ground.

"Falco! Slippy! Krystal!" Fox shouted to his fallen comrades.

"Don't worry too much, my friend!" Andrew laughed. "It's only a tranquilizer."

Fox felt somewhat relieved. His whole body was shaking with rage. "I'm no friend of yours!"

Suddenly, three soldiers marched up to Fox, surrounding him from all sides. "Drop your weapon! And put your hands into the air!" one of them commanded.

Fox rolled his eyes, and dropped his Blaster to the ground and raised his hands. The three surrounded him, looking somewhat accomplished. Suddenly, without hesitation, Fox grabbed the weapon from in front of him, and whipped him around the face with the stock. He then kicked the man behind him in the face, and through a fast punch to the last man; both of whom fell to the ground, unconscious. Andrew signaled more men to lunge at him. Fox dashed toward them, throwing punches here and there, nailing quite a few soldiers. He quickly grabbed a soldier by the arm, and flung him at a group of other soldiers. Someone shot at him, and he quickly ducked, barely avoiding it. He watched as the bullet struck another soldier, killing him. Suddenly, a huge group surrounded him, all of whom were pointing their weapons.

"Give it up, Star Fox!" Andrew called out.

Fox was shaking with rage.

"I'm afraid he's right, Fox." Peppy came in.

"But Peppy--!"

"Don't do it, Fox! You're going to be killed!"

"But--!"

"It's not worth it! What would your father think!"

Fox scoffed, and put his hands into the air.

"Now, that's a good fox!" Andrew laughed.

"Pretty sad when one guy can take down your whole army now, isn't it!" Fox said, grinning evilly.

"W-watch your mouth!" Andrew snapped. "Let him have it, boys!"

And with that, a loud gunshot went off, and Fox slowly fell to the ground.


	5. Hostage

Chapter Five: Hostage 

"Now witness the death of those you love!" Andrew shouted.

Fox looked at himself; he was completely chained to a dark wall, in what looked to be a dark dungeon. His friends were on the other side of the room in front of him, also chained to a wall. They each looked wearier than the last. He tried to yell for them, but he didn't make a sound. It was as if they couldn't even see or hear him there, right in front of them.

"Falco! Slippy! Krystal!" again, they could not hear him.

He looked over at the chamber door down the dark hall as it opened; a huge masked-man came in, clutching an axe in his enormous hands. He took his place in front of the three and raised his axe into the air.

"NOO!" Fox screamed.

The mighty warrior swung his axe as hard as he could and --

--

Fox screamed in terror as he awoke. He was lying down on a small, dirty bed.

"Oh…" he breathed heavily. Sweat was dripping down his face. "It was-was only a dream…"

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head, which was aching in pain. He was in a small jail cell in a dark place of which he wasn't sure. All of his gear was missing.

"That's just perfect…" he mumbled, sinking his face into his hands. "That's just _perfect_…"

He looked around; outside of his cell was pitch black. It seemed his cell was the only thing that was lit; even then, it seemed the dim light that was dangling above him would give out any minute.

"Where am I..?" he mumbled. "Peppy, can you lo--"

He realized that his communicator was also gone. He pounded the wall behind him in rage. "Dammit!"

_I wonder how the others are holding up…if anything's happened to them…I swear, there's gonna be hell to pay…_

He lied back down on his bed, resting his back against the uncomfortable cushioned surface of the bed. He began to toss and turn as he lied there.

Soon, what felt like hours passed, and Fox continued to lay there thinking about what might be happening to them, and what he couldn't do to help them. Although growing very impatient, he tried not to show it; instead, he relaxed his muscles and continued to stare at the ceiling. Every now and then he shuffled uncomfortably and groaned in frustration; it seemed as if the walls were closing in on him.

He couldn't take it anymore; he was beginning to feel like a claustrophobic. But he felt like someone was watching him, so he tried his best not to give them the satisfaction of them getting to him. _This must be how my dad felt when he and Peppy were captured by Andross…_ The memory of his father began to flash in his head. He couldn't stop it. Almost fifteen years ago, Fox's father, James McCloud, the original "Star Fox," was deployed on a mission to discover why strange activity was occurring on the surface of the planet, Venom. Leading the Star Fox Team of Peppy and Pigma Dengar, James McCloud had arrived on Venom, expecting some suspicious activity. That suspicion however, came from the surly attitude of Pigma, as he betrayed the team, leading them straight into Andross' trap. James came up with a plan to free them, but unknown to Peppy, it would cost James his life. Peppy managed to escape from Venom, but James was forced to stay behind, never to see his young son again. Fox felt sick all of a sudden. He rolled over onto his side, staring blankly at the old wall.

"I've gotta get outta here…" he mumbled again.

He rolled back onto his spine. "I just have to…"

Suddenly, there was an incredibly loud bang; Fox jumped to his feet, surprised. "What the hell was that!" he yelled, looking cautiously out of his cell.

It came again and again, and it went on for about a minute; then it came to a complete stop. Then, it came one last time, the loudest it had ever been. Fox jumped slightly, shocked. The bars on his cell slowly started moving into the wall; it was opening up.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out…" he said.

He took a very slow step, wondering if anything would pop out from the darkness. If there was anything out there, he couldn't see I; after all, he couldn't even see his own nose. He slowly began to walk down the dark hall, away from the only light that was shining. He walked for what felt like hours, wondering if he was going to leave this place alive, or more importantly, where his comrades were. Eventually, a small, bright light appeared near the end of the hall. _A bright light at the end of the tunnel…I'm not dead, am I..?_ He walked closer to the light, and saw that it was slowly dangling above an old door. The door itself looked old; rust hanging from the handle, and chips taken out of it here and there on it's white surface.

"Well, here goes nothing…" he slowly set his hand on the handle.

It was only a small, box-shaped room with a stairway leading up. He looked up, and saw that it was a very long stairway. He sighed in relief, then quietly started up the metal footsteps. He tried to make his footsteps as light as possible as he started up the long path; the floor beneath him would clang when he stepped upon it. He continued heading up and up, until he reached another door. He looked down to see how far he had come.

"Wow." he said, peering over the railing. "Wherever I am, it's pretty damn huge."

He opened the door slightly, and looked to see what was on the other side. It was another hallway; he slowly stepped through the doorway. He began to follow the floor, noticing there weren't any doors on either side of him.

"Well, wherever I am, it sure has a lot of hallways…" he said to himself. "But still, I just need to get out of here…"

There was another door at the end of the fluorescently-lit hall. He opened the door slightly, and peered inside.

"Oh my god…" he stuttered.

It was a gigantic dome-shaped room, and in the middle were four gigantic black missiles.

"The Black Cobras…" he trailed off.

They were bigger than he could've imagined; they were each of a metallic black paint, and looked to be about 85-feet long. Enough to destroy an eighth of a planet, maybe more. On the tips of each missile was a blue logo: the Cornerian Armada emblem.

"These must be the creations of those blueprints…" Fox said. "Damn you, Beltino…"

It was unusually quiet; there were no guards, scientists, no one but Fox. He took his chances, and stepped inside. The sound of his boots pressing against the metal flooring echoed throughout the complex as he stepped. He moved closer to the missiles, wondering if he was really the only person in there.

"I can't believe Beltino them out…" Fox said as he reached out and gently touched the surface of the missile.

Just by touching it, he could feel it's power surging through his veins. He felt like destroying them right then and there, but he knew he didn't have the equipment, and even if he did, it would kill him, and his friends. On the other side of the missiles was a big metal door. He left the missiles alone for now, and headed for the door.

"I have to tell Peppy about this…" he rushed to the door.

He peeked inside and found that it was another hallway, with what appeared to be a hallway at the end. He was just about to head for it when he heard it shuffle; then he heard voices coming from the doors.

"Oh, crap…" he muttered.

He quickly turned around, and headed back to the missiles, and heard that the voices were getting closer, and fast. Realizing he had no time to head back to the stairway, he jumped behind the missile closest to that door. He heard the door open, and the sound of two different sets of footsteps.

"Is the prisoner securely locked in his cell?" a gruff voice asked as the door opened.

"Yes, he is locked within his cell underneath this facility…" the other voice replied, echoing throughout the entire room.

Fox recognized that voice; it was the wise, sultry voice of Leon Powalski, the green chameleon of death, and ace pilot of Star Wolf. Fox tilted his head slightly over the missile to see the two, but not enough to be noticeable. The two stopped in the middle of the room. Fox leaned in.

"So…you think he found out about the agreement?" the masked-soldier asked, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Of course," Leon replied, folding his arms. "We found the file when we searched his unconscious body. He also knows that we're creating our own missiles from the blueprints we received, and are adding a little touch of our own creativity.

_He makes it sound like we're not on Venom…could I still be in Sector X?_

"So, When do we head back to Venom?" the soldier asked.

_So, we're not on Venom…I still have a chance…_

"As soon as we find the missing ingredient…" Leon answered.

"…And that would be..?"

"The coding that contains the necessary kinetic energy and inertia that would allow us to disable any incoming energy within 1,609,300 kilometers…but it will take us some time to find it here, which is why there are men on almost every floor searching for it."

_Oh crap…I'm still at Sector X…but, terrorists?_

"What did you do with the fox's gear?"

"It is in the captain's quarters." Leon sighed. "Come, let us check on the prisoners downstairs."

The soldier nodded, and they both headed to the door leading to the cells.

"Oh, and keep a lookout for that thing that's been running around…"

"What?" the soldier stuttered, obviously frightened.

"There's a freak running around this area." he replied coolly. "Not much is known about him, but he's already taken six of our men."

"Six?"

"Yes, but don't let it trouble you." he opened the door. "You first."

The soldier gulped, and walked inside, clutching his weapon tightly. Leon stood there for a moment, then looked back.

"Oh, and Fox," he said, his voice bouncing off the walls. "You have a five-minute head start."

The door slammed shut, and Fox stood up.

"Oh crap…" he muttered. "He knows I'm in here…" he looked over at the door where Leon had come from, and dashed for it. "Better get out while I still can."

He forced open the door and dashed for the elevator. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

He practically punched the locate key, and jumped inside as soon as it opened; he pressed the second floor key. As the elevator rose, a glass wall appeared in front of him, allowing him to see the outside of the base, including where he parked his Arwing.

"So, I'm definitely in Sector X…" he said, looking outside.

There was what seemed to be a red-carrier jet parked in the spot where the Arwings were. Alongside were five other deployment ships, capable of holding at least five to seven people, not including the two drivers.

"They must want this data pretty bad…" he muttered.

The elevator stopped, and the door opened. He was on the same floor where he met Jessica Turnquist previously.

"God, I hope she made it out alive…"

Quietly, he snuck through the blood-stained hallway, put his back against the wall and peaked over the corner. All of the corpses were still lying there, but no sign of Ms. Turnquist. He could only hope she was still alive. There was a nearby guard patrolling the area. _Maybe he can give me some answers…_  
On instinct, Fox snuck across the room quietly, sneaking behind nearby desks and chairs. He jumped behind the masked-soldier, and tightly gripped around his neck. The terrorist jumped in anticipation.

"Please, don't kill me…" the soldier pleaded.

Fox rolled his eyes. "You make me sick." he tightened his grip on the man's neck. "What day is it!"

The soldier choked for a moment. "It's-it's May sixteenth…"

_So, it's still the same day…how long was I out for?_

"Did you see any SEALS on your way here!"

"Yes…we managed to--to capture them…"

"WHAT!" he gripped even harder. "Where are they!"

The soldier coughed. "On the…on the top floor…"

"Where are the three you took prisoner! WHERE!"

"The prisoner cells-cells in the sealed walls…"

"What're you talking about!"

"In the prison cells…there's a wall that has been recently put up…the foundation is still weak; that's all I know, I swear! You'll need any type of explosive you can get. I swear!"

"Thanks for the help, you wanna-be soldier." Fox smirked.

"NO! NO--"

And with that, Fox snapped the soldier's neck. He had no other choice; he knew he would regret it later.

"Well, looks live I've got some work to do…" he said, watching the body slump to the floor. He kneeled down next to it, and began searching his pockets. He found a Level Five Security Access card for the elevator. "Guess he wasn't a high-ranked soldier…figures." He stuffed the card into his back-pocket, and took the soldier's weapons: an AK-74, and a Bowie Knife. He strapped the knife to his chest, and took the AK into his hands. Suddenly, the soldier's body beeped; it was a communicator.

"Aurelies, number forty-seven, be on the lookout for the escaped prisoner. There is a high-security search being stressed on every floor, we're sending a group up to your floor as assistance. Do you read me? Over."

Fox froze.

"Do you read me? Forty-seven? Are you there!"

Fox picked up the communicator. "Affirmative. Over."

"What took you so long, Aurelies?"

"Nothing. Just thought I saw the escapee. That's all. Over."

"Assistance will be right there. Good luck, soldier. Over."

Fox dropped the communicator. "So everyone knows I'm here." he checked the ammo in his weapon; it was full. He cocked the gun. "Well, at least I have the essentials."

He heard the elevator open on the other side; he quickly dived behind a nearby desk, looking over at the hallway. Four soldiers entered the room, aiming their weapons.

"Aurelies!" on of them shouted.

They kneeled before him. "A broken neck…" one of them said. He grabbed his communicator. "Sir, we have one down. The escapee must have been here earlier. Requesting lockdown, over!"

"Request granted." the voice came in.

Fox took a deep breath; he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Slowly, he rose slightly over the top of the desk, aiming his weapon. He slowly aimed at one of the soldiers, and pulled the trigger. A loud gunshot went off, and the soldier fell. He quickly ducked down.

"ORSON!" one yelled.

"Request backup, Markson!" the second yelled.

"No time, Welles!" the third yelled back. "We could be in his sights now! Spread out!"

One of them threw a grenade in his direction; it landed in front of him.

"A pineapple…" Fox groaned.

He quickly rolled from behind the desk, and out into the open. The explosion sounded, and they looked over in Fox's direction.

"It's the prisoner!" they screamed.

"Uh-oh…" Fox mumbled, down on his knees.

He quickly rolled to the left as a soldier shot at him. He stood up as fast as he could, and dashed for the closest soldier. Before he could aim up at him, Fox kneed the soldier's wrists-knocking his weapon over his head-and kicked him across the face with his other leg. He jumped behind him as another bullet was shot; penetrating the soldier in front of him. Quickly, he aimed his weapon(he didn't have enough time to be precise), and managed to shoot one of the other soldier's weapon from out of his hand, knocking it clear across the room. He did a back flip as he heard the other soldier shoot. As he landed, he darted to the soldier with the weapon his hands as fast as his legs could take him; zigzagging in his trail to dodge any incoming fire. He jump-kicked the soldier in the face, knocking him to the ground, and quickly shot him in the chest. He ran toward the last one, who didn't yet catch his weapon. Fox swung his AK behind his back(it was strapped onto his torso), and punched the soldier. He threw three punches, then kicked him in the face, pushing him backwards. He grabbed him by the arm, and swung him over his shoulder, slamming him into the floor behind him. As he was falling, Fox quickly drew his knife, and stuck it out by his leg; the soldier's neck being sliced open as he fell. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath. He ran through the room, gathering all the ammo that was dropped by the terrorists, and dashed for the elevator. As he stuffed the ammo into his pockets, he clicked the locate button, and stepped inside when it opened. He pressed the tenth-floor key, and the elevator began to drop.

"Don't worry guys…" he said to himself. "I'm comin' for ya."

The elevator door opened, and he stepped inside, ready to face anything.


	6. The Rescue

Chapter Six: The Rescue

The elevator opened, and Fox stepped through the door. He was back on the floor where the missiles were being held.

"Look out, Star Wolf," he said, inserting a fresh clip into his weapon. "Fox is comin'.""

He ran through the hallway, and kicked down the door leading to the Black Cobras; there were two guards patrolling the area.

"They already know I'm here…" he said to himself, raising his weapon. "Better try to _not _get their guard up…don't want anymore unwanted attention."

He watched them for a moment, studying their patrol paths; they both headed for the door leading downstairs to the cells.

"Better go check on the prisoners." he heard one of them say.

Without hesitation, Fox dashed toward that door. As he opened it slowly, he watched as the two guards headed down the stairway. He waited for them to walk directly below him, then he swung himself over the railing, hanging onto it with one hand; his other still holding his weapon. As he let go, he bent his knees as he landed; his legs absorbing the sound waves so the two guards would not be able to hear him. He slowly followed behind them, waiting for the right moment to strike. Quickly, he sprang into action; he kicked the closest soldier turned around and Fox quickly whipped him across the face with the stock of his weapon, knocking him out. He then slammed the stock into the back of the soldier's neck who was on his knees. They were both lying on the stairway, unconscious.

"Don't wanna kill anymore of them…" he muttered. He was beginning to feel nauseous for his previous actions. "Okay, Fox, no killing unless you _absolutely _have to…"

He started down the stairs, and kicked open the door; the hallway down the prisoner cells was now fully-lit.

"This'll make it much easier." he said.

He dashed down the hall, looking left and right for any suspicious walls. Strangely, all of the cells were empty, and as he passed the cell he was in, the door was still open. He continued down the hall, and stopped at the end.

"Damn!" he shouted. "Nothing!"

He slammed his fists into the wall in front of him; it made a hollow sound.

"Wait a minute…"

He knocked on the wall a few more times; indeed, it was a hollow wall. Without hesitation, he took out a grenade he had taken from the previous battle, pulled the pin, and set it down by the wall; he took a few steps back. The grenade went off after eight seconds, and exploded. The wall behind it fell apart, revealing another section of the area. The wall behind it fell apart, revealing another section of the area. As he stepped slowly into the deformed wall, he held his weapon firmly in front of him, ready to strike anything that would pose as a threat. It was another box-shaped room, with a door at the opposite side; he walked toward it, and slowly opened it. Again, it was another box-shaped room but this looked more organized. A desk sat in the middle of the room, with various knick-knacks scattered across it. A few filing cabinets lined the walls, and pictures and frames hung across the wall; it was an office. As he stepped inside, the door behind locked, and a very heavy wall of steel bars dropped in front of it; he was locked in.

"Someone's in here." he said to himself, looking at the back door.

Suddenly, a very big picture on the wall in front of him slid up, and revealed a passage. Without hesitation, Fox slowly moved inside. It was a small, dark room with only one light dangling above. There were _things _squirming on the wall in front of him.

"Guys!" Fox cried in astonishment.

They were indeed his comrades chained to the wall. They wearily looked up, and saw their leader before them.

"Fox!" they shouted.

"I knew you'd come for us!" Krystal shouted.

"That's our leader!" Falco and Slippy both said.

"Yes, that's your leader…" another voice came in.

"Fox! Duck!" Krystal shouted.

Fox's ears perked, and quickly, he did a side flip to his right, dodging a bullet; it struck the empty wall between Slippy and Falco.

"Damn, I missed." the voice said again.

The figure stepped under the light; it was none other than Panther Caroso, the newest addition to the Star Wolf Team.

"And I _hate _wasting ammo." he snarled.

"Panther." Fox muttered.

Panther smiled, and holstered his Plasma-Pistol. "The one and only."

Panther stepped over to Fox's comrades, stopping next to Krystal. "You know, I've grown quite fond of your friends…especially this one _right _here…" he slowly bent his head over, and slowly licked Krystal's cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Fox screamed.

Panther stepped back. "My, my…aren't we a little overprotective…"

Fox pointed his weapon at Panther; Panther returned the gesture with his pistol. After a few moments, Panther tossed his weapon behind him.

"Now, now. This isn't the right way to settle our differences, now is it?"

Fox lowered his weapon, and looked at Panther for a moment. He set his weapon down on the ground in front of him, and kicked it behind him with the back of his foot. Panther gave Fox a sinister smile.

"I can see we're on similar terms…" he purred.

"What are you planning to do with the missiles!" Fox shouted. "Sell them on the black market!"

"No, no…" Panther chuckled. "We intend to bag a more…how would you say it? A more…_worthy _prize…"

"What do you mean!"

"Let's just say it has something to do with those _dogs _at the Cornerian Government…" he purred. "But that's all I can tell you."

They stared at each other for a moment; they both got into their offensive stances. Fox dashed at Panther, his fist in the air. Panther smoothly slid to the right, and kneed his opponent straight in the lungs. Fox coughed, and was quickly slammed into the ground by Panther's powerful legs.

"Fox!" Krystal screamed.

"C'mon, Fox!" Falco shouted. "Show this _pussy _who's boss!"

"You can do it, Fox!" Slippy shouted.

As Panther attempted to slam his foot into Fox's fallen body, Fox quickly rolled away, jumped to his feet, and triple-kicked Panther in the face. As Fox made for a fourth kick, Panther ducked, and countered with a punch to the face. He punched twice, and then kicked Fox deeply into his chest. Fox stumbled back, and Panther used it to his advantage; quickly, he punched Fox three times in the nose, and then spin-kicked him in his already beaten face. He fell down onto his back, finding it hard to move. _He's…he's too damn fast…_slowly, he stood back up on his weak legs.

"C'mon, I _know _you can take more punches than that…" Panther laughed.

"You can do this, Fox!" his team shouted. "We know you can!"

"Listen to them…" Panther chuckled. "Their last hopes lie within _you_, the _leader_…how sad."

Fox stood back into his offensive position, his eyes flaming.

"Still want more, eh?" Panther snarled. "Fine, have it your way." he got back into his own fighting stance. "Looks like I'll have to shatter their last shards of hope…and _you_."

"Bring it." Fox said sternly.

Panther dashed at Fox, who quickly crouched, then kicked in the air above him, slamming his foot into Panther's torso. Panther froze for a moment, and Fox quickly punched Panther in his face, then kneed him in the lungs. Fox grabbed Panther by the head, wrapping his hands incredibly tightly around his skull, pulled it down, and kneed him four times as hard as he could. Fox then quickly punched him twice in the nose. Panther stumbled back, apparently shocked. Fox dashed at Panther, ready to strike, but Panther jumped back, and wrapped his arms tightly around Fox's neck. He drew a knife from his pocket, and put it to Fox's throat.

"FOX!" his team shouted.

"_Never_, have I lost a one-on-one duel…" Panther snarled.

Fox coughed hoarsely.

"And I don't intend to anytime soon…"

Fox drew a little breath. "Then you better--get--ready…" he coughed. " 'Cause--you're--goin'-- down!"

Quickly, Fox kicked back into Panther's stomach--loosening his grip on Fox's neck--then grabbed Panther's wrist, and threw him against the wall. As Panther stumbled to his feet, he quickly drew a concealed pistol and pointed it at Fox.

"Fox!" Krystal screamed.

But before she could even finish what she was about to yell, Fox drew a pistol as fast as he could, and shot Panther in the chest; he snatched it from him when he wasn't looking. The gunshot echoed so loudly in the small, concrete-filled room, that Fox had to cover his ears.

"H-how…?" Panther mumbled as he stumbled back against the wall.

Fox took a breath. "Trust me, Panther. I've been fighting Star Wolf _way longer _than you've been a part of it. I know what Wolf has taught you. _All _of you."

"D-damn…" he spewed blood onto his chest. "You're…you're good." And with that, Panther fell to the ground.

Fox stood there for a moment, regaining his strength.

"Way to go, Fox!" Slippy shouted.

"Thanks for rescuing us, Fox." Krystal said, sweetly.

Fox looked up at her, and smiled. "That's what bein' a leader is all about."

"Hey, _leader_," Falco shifted in his cuffs. "Mind getting' us outta these things? I think I'm getting a rash on my wrists…"

"O-oh…right." Fox walked over to Panther's body, and began searching it. "Jackpot." he smiled, pulling a pair of keys from his back pocket, and a Level-One Key Card.

He walked over to his friends(and after spending about five minutes figuring out which key it was that did the trick)and unlocked them, one by one.

"Thank you, Fox." Krystal hugged him.

"I owe ya!" Slippy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Falco folded his arms. "Now what do we do?"

"Now, we go and do what we were sent to do." he looked at his team. "Let's go rescue us some hostages."

"That's a good plan and all, Fox…but you're forgetting one little thing," Falco said. "We don't have our gear!"

"Don't worry, my fine, feathered-friend," Fox replied. "Daddy did his Christmas shopping early this year. Take this."

He walked back over to his AK, and tossed it to Falco. "Use this."

"Thanks, but what will you use?"  
"Panther's weapons, of course." he took the pistol Panther had concealed, and collected the ammo from the other two guns that he had. "Wow. He had a lot of pistols on him." He looked over at Slippy and Krystal. "Your presents are outside. We'll pick 'em up as we head on up."

The three of them nodded, and followed Fox as he headed outside; the bars on the office door suddenly opened.

"Wow, feels like we're in a videogame or something…" Fox said to his team.

Slippy looked at Fox a little confused. "But Fox, aren't we based off of a vid--"

"Let's keep moving." Fox quickly interrupted.

They headed back through the once dark hallway, and Fox pointed out where he was held captive. They went through the door at the end of the hall, and went back up the stairs. They came across the two unconscious bodies still lying on the stairway whom Fox took out earlier.

"Here you go, guys." he handed Slippy and Krystal the two terrorists' AK's that belonged to them.

"You think of everything, don't ya Fox?" Slippy said.

"That's why he's leader." Falco replied coolly.

Fox blushed slightly, and continued, firmly holding his pistol firmly in his hands. Before he opened the door at the top of the stairway, he turned around to face his team.

"Here they are, guys." he said.

"Here 'what' are?" Slippy asked.

"Our worst nightmares…" Fox opened the steel door.

He waited for all three of them to enter, then followed.

"The Black Cobras…" he heard Slippy trail off.

"Oh, my goodness…" Krystal stared up at their massive length.

"WOW." Falco mumbled to himself. "I had no idea they were _this _big."

"Yeah, neither did I." Fox replied.

They all stood there for a moment, gazing at them, until Fox headed for the other door. They quickly ran to keep up with him as he headed for the elevator.

"Be prepared guys." Fox said. "We have no idea what could be waiting for up here."

The team nodded in agreement.

"Check your ammo supply." he continued.

He watched as his team fiddled with the magazines in their weapons for a moment.

"Good to go." Slippy said, cocking his weapon.

"Full!" Krystal informed.

"A few shots have been fired…" Falco inspected. "But other than that, I'm good to go. Have you been firing this thing?"

Fox closed his eyes, remembering that he had to kill someone to get that weapon. "Yes, I…I had to." He stood guilty in silence for a moment. "But speaking of that…" he remembered the extra ammo he had taken from those soldiers he had fought earlier. He handed each of his teammates four magazines for their weapons. "That should keep you guys occupied for a while."

"Thanks." they each said.

They stepped into the elevator, and Fox pressed the Level-One Key. As the elevator slowly rose, they all peered outside at the many terrorist-deployment ships.

"We've got to be more careful from here on out." Fox said. "We can't risk being caught again…or killed."

"Right." his team replied.

The door opened, and they all stepped outside to floor one. Fox slid his Key Card into the ID-Verification Receiver as his team gathered around.

"Rick Joswen…" the female computer voice filled the room. "…Access granted."

"Rick Joswen…" Fox repeated. "Panther had to steal his card from an employee just to get access? That sickens me…"

The door's lock clicked, and the handle loosened. Fox nodded to his team, and they got against the walls around him as he opened the door, his pistol pointed firmly in front of him with his free hand. As he entered, the team followed with their weapons held tightly in their hands; they started down the brightly-lit hallway. They turned the corner at the end, and found themselves in an empty room with a small stairway leading to another door. They moved toward it, and before Fox opened it, he turned to face his team.

"Okay, let's not make the same mistake _again_," he began. "I want two of you to stay here and guard this door and tell me if anyone is coming. Falco, Slippy, it's your guys' time to shine."

"A'ight." Falco replied coolly.

"Leave it to us!" Slippy smiled.

"Krystal. Let's go." Fox said as he opened the door.

"Right." she nodded.

As they stepped through, they ended up in a small room that had a desk in the middle, and a giant flag of the corporation's logo nailed up on the back wall for all to see; it must've been the main office of the CEO. But the entire area was covered with bodies; the SEAL Team.

"No!" Fox shouted.

Krystal dug her face into Fox's shoulder. "No! Not them too!" she cried.

"Fox?" a voice called. "I-is that you?"

Fox looked over in the direction of the voice; it was Jessica Turnquist. "Jessica!" he shouted.

She was sitting against the wall with her hands tied behind her, and her eyes covered with a piece of cloth. Fox quickly untied her.

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked.

"We were captured…" she frowned. "But don't worry about the them; they've only been tranquilized…"

"Oh, thank God…" Krystal sighed in relief.

"Where did the men head after they stuck you in here?" Fox asked. And why weren't you tranked?"

"The SEALS told me to pretend near-death so they wouldn't hurt me…they said they wouldn't torture me that bad; just to watch me suffer." she coughed. "The wolf and his accomplice said they were heading to their main headquarters in the Docking Bay."

They stood there for a moment.

"What happened to you, Fox?" she asked. "I heard they captured you, and I got worried!"

"Oh, they got me," Fox said. "But they couldn't tame me."

She giggled softly. Fox picked her up in his arms and set her on the office chair. "Thank you for everything, Ms. Turnquist." he said.

"…Where are you going?" she asked him.  
"To finish this." he headed for the door. "Let's go, Krystal."

"Right." she followed.

"Fox?" Jessica called.

He turned his head.

"Thank _you _for everything…" she smiled. "…and be careful."

"Anytime, Ms.Turnquist." he said. "Anytime."

-- -- -- -- --

The team stepped in the elevator and began heading down the outside.

"Get ready, guys." Fox said. "We're in for the ride of our lives."


	7. A Truth Unveiled

-1Chapter Seven

A Truth Unveiled

The elevator stopped, and they all stepped outside; they were in the loading dock where they had parked their Arwings when they had arrived. There were enemy ships parked everywhere, and guards off in the distance that were guarding the Arwings. They slowly began across the large, ship-covered dock, hiding behind ships, not to catch any unwanted attention.

"So, Fox," Slippy whispered as they stopped behind a deployment ship. "Where exactly are we headed for?"

"You don't know..?" Fox smiled. "The only ship that doesn't look the same as these."

"And that would be..?" Falco mumbled.

"Why, that big, red one over there." Fox pointed.

There was a large red ship in the middle of the bay with the "Star Wolf" insignia painted on the wings; it was surrounded by many other deployment ships.

"That's the one." he smiled.

They quickly ran toward it, keeping low to not catch the eyes of any possible guards.

"Keep it up, guys." Fox whispered. "We're almost there."

They kept on dashing and hiding for a few minutes, then finally stopped behind a ship that was parked in front of their destination.

"Okay, guys," Fox began. "Before we _check _this place, remember; don't _ever _let your guard down. Even if you do for just a second, it could be the difference of life or death."

The team nodded to these words. Fox alone stepped up to the ship's docking bay; the only way in through the back. He gently pulled up on the lever, and slowly tried to pull it up; it was locked. He moved around to the front of the ship, and saw a small door. He slowly pulled on the handle, and the door popped off; a rush of cool air rushing through his fingers. The door slowly started moving up, then stopped with just enough room for Fox to enter standing up. He peeked over the edge of the ship to see his comrades, motioned them to follow, then slowly headed inside with his plasma-pistol held in front of him. The pilot-room was rather small, with two big, and rather comfortable-looking, chairs taking up most of the free space. Fox saw the door behind the chairs, and slowly opened it. It was a long, grey-painted hallway, with four doors on the right and left, and a solitary door at the end of the hall. He and his team each picked a door, and pulled on their respective handles; they were all locked. Fox and Falco checked the last four; again, they were locked as well. Fox moved toward the last one at the end of the hall, and twisted the handle as quietly as he could; it opened slowly. He slowly walked down the small hall, and as it opened up, he saw that they were in the docking bay. Boxes and packages were stacked up, lining the walls, and even hanging out into the room itself. The team looked around, investigating for any unusual surroundings.

"Guys," Fox started. "I remember Leon saying that our gear was in the 'captain's quarters'…we have to find a way to get in. Peppy must be worried sick 'bout us."

The team nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the sound of a slammed door echoed throughout the room.

"Get behind something!" Falco said as quietly as he could.

The team dived behind the crates around them. The echo grew louder and louder, and then stopped. The sound of the door down the hall jingled a bit, then opened; someone was coming. Fox pressed his body against the crated to keep himself concealed as well as he could.

"But what about the data?" a voice sounded.

Fox knew that voice anywhere; it was none other than Andrew Oikonny…_again_.

"If we don't retrieve it within the next hour, I'm afraid we have no other choice but to pull out…" a second voice replied.

The gruff voice of none other than Wolf O'Donnell; leader of Team Star Wolf.

"But why, sir?"

"That…that _plague _is taking out our soldiers faster than I thought…" he paused. "He's already taken out Squad 17...all of them."

"What! They were our best men!"

"I know…" he shook his head.

_Just who is this guy? And what's his motive?_

"…_And _to make matters _worse_," Wolf continued. "Fox McCloud has eliminated Panther Caroso."

Andrew shook his head. "This isn't going as planned at all…"

Wolf's fist was shaking with rage. "I'll do whatever it takes to kill that damn fox!"

Wolf slammed his fist into a nearby crate, completely destroying it.

"Come, we must join Leon in our search." Andrew turned around.

"Hold up," Wolf replied. "I came in here for a reason."

He searched around for a bit, then opened up a crate.

"Ah, here she is…" he smiled, slowly lifted an object into his hands.

Fox peeked over the edge of his crate; it was purple, energy-generated plasma rifle: "The Blitz." He blinked in horror. Wolf chuckled evilly, grasping the weapon in both hands.

"This should take card of that…_freak_…" he turned around and followed Andrew down the hall. "And maybe getting some answers out of that damn Toad…"

The door slammed at the end of the hall; the tremor ringing through their ears. They waited for a few moments, then came out of their hiding spots.

"Well, so much for that." Falco brushed himself.

"My dad's here…" Slippy mumbled. "We have to get to him before Wolf does anything to him!"

"Yeah, but we don't even know where he is!" Fox shrugged.

"Not _yet_…" Krystal said.

She pulled out a small key from out of her pocket.

"Is that…" the boys trailed off.

"Yup!" she smiled. "Swiped it when he smashed that box right next to me. Hope it leads somewhere useful…"

"Way to go, Krystal!" Slippy cheered.

Krystal handed the key to Fox. He looked at it for a moment.

"Well, hopefully it _will _get us into something worthy." he sighed.

"Think we should search these crates?" Falco asked.

"Nah," Fox replied. "I doubt there's anything here we could use." he shrugged. "Besides, we're mercenaries-for-hire, not space pirates, remember?"

"We really need to change our logo…" Falco sighed.

They quietly left the garage, and went back to the hall. They stopped in front of the door with the words, 'Captain's Quarters,' and Fox put the key into the lock and turned it; it unlocked.

"Sweet…" he said. "It worked."

The door opened, and they all stepped inside, one-by-one. It was a small, grey-tiled room with only a twin-sized mattress and a small desk on the opposite wall; a small, dim lamp lit the room.

"Wow," Falco said. "You'd think 'ole Wolfie would live a little more…_luxurious_."

Fox noticed a red package sitting on the floor next to the desk; the Andross insignia labeled across it, just like the boxes at Sargasso Space Zone. Without hesitating, Fox grabbed the box and started to open it.

"I know opening someone's mail is against the law," he said. "But he hasn't shown any hospitality the last ten years…"

He lifted the flaps of the box, and saw what was inside; their gear.

"I'd say this was the best present ever," Fox smiled. "But our Arwings are pretty sweet." he laughed.

He handed everyone their own gear-which were marked by their favorite colors-, then equipped his own. Instantly, he opened his communicator.

"Peppy! Peppy!" he shouted. "This is Fox! Do you read me!"

After a moment of silence, a voice came in.

"Fox!" Peppy shouted. "Thank God, boy! I thought you might've…"

"Nah, takes more than an army of terrorists to bring me down!"

Peppy laughed. "That's m'boy! Where are the others? Are they safe? They're not hurt, are they!"

"Hey," Falco came in. "We're still alive!"

"We're safe, Peppy!" Slippy said.

"Hope we didn't worry you too much!" Krystal smiled.

A tear formed Peppy's eye. "Just glad to see that you're alright, guys!"

"We ran into bit of a problem," Falco said. "But Fox got us out like he always does!"

"Peppy," Fox looked back. "When was our last transmission?"

"About…six and a half hours ago." he answered.

"So I was out for about five hours…" Fox trailed off.

"What happened, Fox? Everyone asked.

"It's a long story," he answered. "Let's just say _something _opened up the prison cell I was in, and I worked my way to get you guys out. Don't worry 'bout it."

Fox examined his Blaster to check for any unusual signs, then looked back at Peppy through his communicator's screen; he was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"What?" Fox shrugged.

Peppy shook his head. "Anyway, while you were…_out_, I looked into what General Pepper knew about this weapon. He said that it had been Sector X Colony's big project the last three years. It was supposed to be ready when we were attacking the Aparoids at the Orbital Gate, but something went wrong, and was delayed. But we now know that it was Lupinole that had been involved with the missing info vital to the project's completion."

"Lupinole…" Fox said. "Wasn't that the name on that card's digital file?"

"Yes. Apparently, he was the man driving this project. But it seems he had a weakness for money, so he had sold out what he had done so far to the weapons facility on Venom. When he met with Oikonny and Powalski five days ago, they had taken him hostage, and stole the data. Apparently, Lupinole didn't include all the data in the deal, because the most important piece was missing; a special type of kinetic force that disables incoming energy, which would make it the ultimate in earth-piercing, stealth nuclear technology."

"I remember Leon saying something about that earlier…" Fox said.

"But there's one last important thing."

"Which would be…?"

"It seems that Lupinole studied penmanship while he was in college. Apparently, he was excellent at mimicking other's handwriting; a skill he used in an illegal way. In order to throw anyone off that might've discovered his plan, he used the name of his own object of jealousy _and _the newest member to join the Black Cobra project: Beltino Toad."

"WHAT!" the team shouted.

"Yes. Ever since Beltino was asked to help on the development of the Core Program we used to destroy the Aparoid Queen at their home planet, Lupinole had developed a strong sense of jealousy and hatred for Beltino. When he discovered that he was being transferred to Sector X to help with the Black Cobras project, he used his name so if anyone discovered this trail, and saw that Beltino's name was on it, they'd basically blame the new guy. He carefully studied his handwriting, and nailed it down to a science. So basically, Belting has been a pawn in this sick game."

"Dad…" Slippy said quietly.

Fox shook his head. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Beltino…"

Krystal and Falco said nothing.

"How did you find all of this out, Peppy?" Fox asked.

"Just found a file on Lupinole when I was searching through the files on Venom."

"Well, we can tell Pepper where the files have gone to," Falco said. "Now, we just gotta get us some hostages."

"Basically, when Venom found out that not all of the data was with Lupinole, they stormed this place and took everyone out." Peppy sighed. "So many innocent lives for a stupid piece of data…"

"The prototypes are still here," Fox said.

"Really?" Peppy replied. "How many?"

"Four. But it doesn't look like they're active."

"Let's hope not," Peppy sighed again. " 'Cause if they are, we'll have no other choice but to destroy them. The Cornerian Government, or any government for that matter, won't want to be involved with this…and we can't risk space pirates stealing them…and I'll be damned if we keep these near the Arwings."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, looks like all we have to do now is find out who sent the distress signal." Krystal said.

"Peppy," Fox started. "A few minutes ago, we heard Wolf say that Beltino was around. Could you search for him?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec…"

"Are you alright, Slippy?" Fox turned to his friend.

He looked depressed, staring down at the floor. "Guys…we-we've gotta find my dad…"

"Don't worry," Fox tried to cheer him up. "We'll get him!"

"Okay, guys," Peppy came in. "Scanners indicate that he is on Floor Eleven; the floor right above Floor One."

"But there isn't an eleventh key!" Falco shouted.

"No, no, that's the trick," Peppy replied. "You need to use a little math to get to it."

"Aw, crap." Fox sighed. Math was never Fox's strong point. He had always struggled with it growing up.

"Remember this and you won't have to do any math when you get in the elevator."

"Thank you," Fox said, feeling a little relieved. "And I'm listening…"

"Just hit the keys two, five, seven, six, eight, two, and three. That's all you have to do."

"Two, five, seven, six, eight, two, and three. Got it." Fox repeated. "And thanks."

"No problem," Peppy said. "And be careful; I don't want to be scared like that again…I almost had a heart attack!"

"Don't worry," Fox laughed. "We'll be fine."

"Worryin' a bit much, aren't ya gramps?" Falco said.

"Hey, someone needs to!" Peppy replied.

The team slowly set out of the ship, and made their way across the docking bay, and stepped into the elevator. Fox pressed the keys, then the elevator started moving up. It opened, and there was another small room with a key card reader; Fox slid the key.

"Rick Joswen." the computer voice said. "Access granted."

They walked through the small hall that appeared, and stopped at the door at the end; Peppy came in.

"Be careful, Star Wolf is in there," Peppy said.

"Right." Fox replied.

Fox firmly held his Blaster, counted to three, took a deep breath, then kicked down the door as hard as he could.

"FREEZE!" he screamed.

A bullet was fired; Fox quickly cart wheeled to the side. His team jumped in, all of whom were pointing their newly acquired AK's. Star Wolf had the room surrounded.  
"Well, if it isn't Fox," Wolf said. "Welcome."

Beltino was strapped down to a chair, obviously being interrogated.

"Slippy" he shouted.

"Dad!"

Without hesitation, Fox threw a punch at Wolf, and struck him in the face. Wolf kicked Fox in the chest, then slammed his fists into this back. Fox fell back, but kicked him in the stomach, then double-kicked him in the face. Falco punched Leon in the nose, then kicked up into his chest. Leon countered by punching Falco in his beak, then kicked him in the face. Krystal jumped and spin-kicked Andrew in the face, then slammed down into his neck. Andrew fell back while Slippy ran to untangle his father.

"I got ya, dad." he said.

"Thank you, son." Beltino replied.

Slippy struggled with the tight ropes for a minute, but finally, Beltino was set free. The battle was raging, as there seemed to be no winners. But something stopped them; a incredibly loud screech echoed throughout the room. Everyone looked in it's direction near the doorway; _something _was standing there.

"What the--" Fox muttered.

"I--I don't believe it!" Peppy shouted.

The _monster _ran into the room, holding up its massive claws, ready to slash at the closest thing; Fox.

"What the hell is that thing!" Falco shouted.

It jumped into the air, then dived at Fox, clutching his somewhat normal hand around his neck, and holding its claws to his throat. He raised them into the air, ready to kill, holding him incredibly tightly.

"NO!" his team screamed.

Fox could do nothing but watch as his life would end before him.


	8. David Lupinole

-1Chapter Eight:

David Lupinole

"Take this, you freak!" Wolf screamed as he grabbed his plasma-rifle and took aim.

He held down the trigger to charge the blast, then fired at the beast; a huge ray of plasma-energy penetrated into its skin. The beast screeched, and dropped Fox. It ran back into the elevator, slammed its massive claws into the floor of it, and jumped down the through the hole it made.

"I'll deal with you later, Fox!" Wolf shouted as he ran toward the elevator. "Come on, guys!"

Wolf's team quickly followed Wolf into the elevator, Fox's team dashed up to aid him. He was down on one knee, gasping for breath.

"Are you alright, Fox?" Slippy asked, kneeling beside him.

"He had ya pretty tight," Falco too, kneeled beside him. "Your face was turnin' blue like nothin'!"

"I'm-I'm fine," Fox coughed.

Falco and Slippy both took one of Fox's arms, and slung it around their shoulders, then lifted him up.

"Peppy," Fox said. "You sounded like you knew something."

"Team," Peppy closed his eyes. "That was -- David Lupinole."

"WHAT!" they shouted.

"Yes," he continued. "I-I didn't think he would've been able to survive that torture…"

"Whaddya mean, _torture_?" Falco asked.

"Well, when they discovered that he didn't have all the data with him, they took him captive, and tortured him in every way possible to get him to tell where the rest of the data was. They had genetically-altered his DNA with that of an Aparoid. I didn't think he could survive, but seeing _that_…"

"So, you're telling me _that _is what sold out this project!" Fox shouted.

"Lupinole…" Beltino said. "That son of a bitch…he took the lives of these innocent people for money!"

Krystal slowly nodded in response. "Yes, to the Colony on Venom."

Beltino shook his head. "To Venom…"

"Peppy," Fox said, unwrapping from his friends' comfort. "Can you trace the location of Lupinole and Star Wolf? We'll need to go after them as soon as possible."

"Yup." he replied. "Give me a minute…"

Fox looked at Beltino; he looked just like his son, though his skin was darker, his thin moustache, and his round glasses. "You alright, Mr. Toad?" he asked.

"Y-yes. Now that you're all here." he trembled.

"What did they do to you?"

"Well, all they did was interrogate me when they found out I was still here--"

"Wait, what?" Falco interrupted. "How long have been here for?"

"Well, uh," he straightened his glasses. "I'd say at least five days…"

"Geez…" Fox rubbed his forehead. "How did you survived all this time without food, or not get killed by these guys?"

"Well, I found safety up here with a few others of my co-workers. Y'see, your need a special code to get up here, and the terrorists had a hard time finding it. But I see you didn't."

"Thanks to Peppy." Krystal smiled.

"Who were the others with you?" Falco asked.

"Uh…me, obviously, Jessica Turnquist, McKinley Rodriguez, and Rick Joswen." he answered.

"What happened to them?" Fox folded his arms.

"Well, after a few hours, we waited 'till we thought it was safe, and all searched a separate floor for any working computer systems to call for help. If one of us didn't find one our floor, we were supposed to come back up here…but I was the only one who came back."

"I'm not sure about McKinley and Rick," Fox replied. "But Jessica's still alive."

"Really!" he shouted. "Oh, thank the heavens…she's the youngest of the whole team."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how you two have survived for so long without any food or water," Fox continued. "But I'm glad you both are safe."

"Just a miracle, I guess." Falco replied.

"It seems as though one of them managed to succeed, however." Beltino sighed. "Because you guys got the distress signal."

"Man, what a mess this has been…" Fox rubbed his forehead.

"Found 'em, guys." Peppy came in.

"Where are they?" Slippy asked.

"Seems Star Wolf has followed Lupinole to the first floor."

"But there's no light on that floor!" Fox exclaimed.

"Looks like the battle's waging outside…" Peppy replied. "Or at least Lupinole is. He's running around all over the place, so you guys better be on your guard."

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Falco asked.

"I guess his body can't handle all the viral injections they pumped him with. I mean, it's amazing that he isn't dead, but I guess his motivation to get revenge is keeping him alive."

"I wonder how he even got over here…" Fox pondered.

"He probably just snuck on board in Wolf's ship." Slippy replied.

"So, what do we do with him 'em?" Falco asked.

Peppy sighed. "I guess the only thing we _can _do is put him out of his misery…we have no other choice."

"I guess you're right," Fox replied. "Can't have him hurt anymore people…even if they _are _terrorists."

Fox nodded to Beltino, then motioned to his team to move toward the elevator. He followed behind them, but Beltino stopped him before he turned the corner.

"Fox," he said.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"What exactly is going on around here?"

Fox explained everything; Beltino looked both shocked and furious.

"Lupinole was behind all this…?" he muttered. "…And pinned it on me. No wonder…"

"No wonder _what_?"

"Well, a few days ago, I received a message from the Cornerian Government saying that there was a traitor among this colony, and that all traces pointed to me."

"Don't worry," Fox said. "We'll get this cleared up, and you'll be free of all this. We'll work on it once we get outta here."

He turned the other way and headed for the elevator.

"Fox…" Beltino said quietly. "Be careful, and please…watch over my son…"

Fox entered the elevator, and then pressed the Floor One Key. He watched the floor moving upward as he stared down into the hole Lupinole had made.

"Fox…" Krystal said quietly. "Are you alright?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Fox closed his eyes as the elevator continued to fall.

-- -- -- -- --

They stepped outside into the pitch-black room.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me…" Falco groaned.

They heard the sounds of footsteps dashing, and bullets being fired.

"Get back here, your freak!"

It was Wolf; obviously he and his whole team made it down here. They could hear Lupinole screaming from somewhere.

"Wolf," Leon shouted. "He's--"

Suddenly, the sound of a wall being destroyed rang through their ears, and a sudden beam of light purged through the center of the room. Lupinole pierced through the ceiling, crawling to the floor above. Without noticing Fox and his team, Star Wolf climbed up the closest desks and filing cabinets, and jumped to the next floor.

"Well, when in Rome," Fox said.

They quickly followed Wolf and his team up to the next floor. Lupinole again, pierced through the ceiling.

"He's heading up to Floor One!" Andrew shouted.

"Fox," Krystal turned. "That's where Jessica is!"  
"Well, well," Wolf turned. "If it isn't Star Fox. How nice of you to join us. Y'see, we're on a mission to--"

"Cut the crap." Fox said, heading toward the elevator.

His team followed as he stepped inside.

"You comin'?" Falco folded his arms.

Wolf sighed, and he and his team got into the elevator.

"Tight fit," Slippy said as the door shut.

"Quiet, toady!" Wolf snapped.

"What'd you say!" Falco shook his fist.

"Watch it, bird-beak!" Leon groaned.

"QUIET!" Fox shouted.

_This is going to be a LONG ride…_ he thought as he pressed the Floor One Key. As they rose, they were staring at each other with mistrust. After what felt like hours, the elevator stopped, and the door opened. Fox remembered that Peppy had found a way to open doors after they'd opened them, so he dashed forward and everyone followed. He dashed into the office's back door, and there was Jessica, still sitting helplessly in the chair Fox had set her on before.

"Fox?" she said, somewhat startled. "You scared me. I thought you were--"

"Are you alright?" he interrupted, running up to her.

"Y-yes. Why?" she looked over at Wolf and his team. "You--!"

Before he could answer, a very loud crash rumbled the walls; Lupinole had entered the room behind them.

"That's why." Falco answered.

"Come on, team!" Wolf shouted.

He, Leon, and Andrew dashed out to face the beast.

"What's going on?" she looked at the door nervously. "What was that noise just now?"

Fox drew his Blaster. "We'll keep you safe…don't worry."

She looked at him and nodded; she knew she was in good hands.

"Alright guys," Fox said. "Let's do this."

"Let's get this party started!" Falco shouted.

"Jessica," Fox turned. "I won't let them hurt you anymore."

Her eyes twinkled, and together, they stepped outside. Each member of Star Wolf had a plasma-energized shotgun, except for Wolf who also had the Blitz rifle. Lupinole was attacking Wolf and his team.

"Do we assist them," Slippy said. "Or do we fight both of them?"

Fox shook his head. "Concentrate your fire on Lupinole. If he manages to take any of _them _out, well…that's their problem. Watch each other's backs, alright?"

Fox drew his Blaster as his team spread throughout the room, readying their AK's. Lupinole jumped at Wolf, his mighty pincers ready to slash; Wolf quickly rolled to the side, and watched as Lupinole pierced the wall. In one swift motion, he jumped to his feet, charged his weapon, and fired at Lupinole in his back. He screamed, then quickly swung back at Wolf, knocking him to the other side of the room.

"Boss!" his team shouted.

Fox gave the signal, and his team unleashed their firepower all at once; a continuous stream of bullets flew at the beast. Fox charged his Blaster, waited for it to turn a bright red, then fired the built-up energy at the monster. Again, it screeched, and began toward Fox. _Not this time…_Fox quickly ducked underneath Lupinole, kicked and slammed his feet into the it's chest, and threw him across the room. It landed near Falco, its pincers ready to slash him. It jumped to its feet and swiped at him all at once; Falco jumped over its claws and spin-kicked it across the face and then shot it between the eyes with his Blaster. It screamed, then leapt onto the ceiling.

"This think just won't _die_!" Falco yelled.

"It _has _to have a weak point!" Fox replied.

And that's when he saw it; a crimson-red jewel was lodged into its forehead, just like an Aparoid.

"Everybody!" he shouted. "Aim for its forehead!"  
Everyone nodded, and aimed their weapons up at the ceiling. It screamed again, and jumped down in front of Slippy.

"Slippy!" his team shouted.

Quickly, Slippy slammed the helm of his AK into it's head, and spin-kicked it across the face, knocking it back against the wall. He quickly shot at it as it dashed along the wall. Leon shot it in the wrist

--causing it to fall to the floor--and Andrew charged a shot and let loose the trigger; it screamed in temporary paralysis. Krystal then shot it in both of it's hind legs, leaving it somewhat crippled. It screeched again, and swung at her with its huge claws as it lied there helpless. Fox stepped in front of it and pointed his Blaster at it's forehead.

"This is for Beltino, you son of a bitch." he said, charging up his shot.

The beast's red eyes opened wide as the charged energy turned a bright red; Fox let loose the trigger. It screamed one final time, then fell over motionless; it was dead. It was quiet for a moment, then a blinding white-light flashed across the room. When it had cleared, Wolf and his team were gone.

"Where did Wolf and his team go?" Slippy coughed.

"Guess they took off…" Fox rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"Well, Lupinole's gone," Krystal said. "The terrorists have all been killed, and Wolf and his team have disappeared, but we still don't know where the last of the data is…"

"Well, we did what we could," Falco replied. "Maybe Beltino might know something?"

"Maybe." Fox folded his arms.

"Now what?" Slippy asked.

Everyone turned to their leader.

"Let's get Beltino, Jessica, and the soldiers," he said. "And blow this place to Kingdom Come." he rubbed his forehead. "I'll get Jessica. You guys go and get Beltino…"

They nodded.

"But first," Fox flipped open his communicator. "Peppy?"

"Yes, Fox?" Peppy soon replied.

"We need you to get the Great Fox over here ASAP." he said. "We're gonna get the hostages out, and destroy this place."

"Alright." he answered. "But how will you drag all these soldiers out?"

"I think their tranks might've worn off by now…"

"Point taken. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks." Fox closed his communicator.

Falco, Slippy, and Krystal walked over to the elevator. As Slippy stepped inside, he wondered if what they were about to do was right. Krystal looked at him as the small room began to ascend.

"Are you alright, Slippy?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She looked at him strangely as the door blinked and opened.

One by one they stepped outside.


	9. Escape

-1Chapter Nine:

Escape

Fox opened the door in the back and walked inside. Jessica was sitting there, staring at him with a terrified look on her face.

"Fox," she said, looking pale. "What was going on out there!"

Fox paused for a moment. "Let's just say it was one of your fellow…_co-workers_…" he replied.

She blinked in horror.

He walked over to her. "But don't worry," he comforted. "I'm getting' ya outta here. You won't be in danger anymore."

She smiled warmly. "Fox," she said. "Thank you for _everything _you've done."

He smiled back. "Just doin' my job, miss. No matter how clichéd that may sound."

He looked at her, then down at her legs. "Think you can walk?"

"I…I think so…" she stuttered.

She lifted herself out of the chair, but quickly fell down; Fox caught her.

"I'm sorry…" she frowned.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'm sorry for asking you to do that. After all you've been through."

In one swift motion, he swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"Alright," he said. "Let's get goin'."

He kicked down the door behind him, and headed for the elevator.

"Would you mind hitting the floor above…" Fox said awkwardly.

But before he could finish, she had already pressed it; they were moving up.

"Certainly!" she smiled.

The door opened, and they stepped inside.

"Hey, team!" Fox said.

They looked back at him. "Hey!" they shouted.

"So, Fox…" Falco groaned. "How're we gonna get these guys out again?"  
"Well, Peppy said that the tranquilizers Andrew's squad used weren't that powerful, and they can be woken up easily by now. So all we gotta do now is--"

"Give them breakfast in bed," Falco cut in. "But without the breakfast…or bed…"

"Yup." Fox replied. "Let's do it to it."

Beltino followed as the team stepped back into the elevator down to the floor Fox was just on. As the door opened, they walked into the back office. Everyone spread out but Fox-who still had Jessica in his arm-and began to awaken the semi-unconscious soldiers. Jessica looked at him weakly, though he smiled back. Slowly, the men began to awaken.

"Ooo…" one soldier groaned, holding his forehead. "My aching head…"

The leader stepped woozily over to Fox, and soluted him. "Thank you, Star Fox." he said gruffly. "And we apologize for not doing our jobs correctly."

"At ease, sargeant." Fox replied. "And don't worry 'bout it, alright? The mission's complete, and that's that."

Soon, after all the soldiers had been awaken, they formed into a semi-circle formation, saluting to Fox and his team.

"Now," Fox began. "We need you to evacuate the premise as soon as you possibly can." he told the leader. "We are going to destroy this place."

The soldiers nodded. "Affirmative."

"Permission to take the wounded?"

Fox looked at Jessica, then Beltino. He nodded. "Granted."

He handed her over to a soldier, giving her a wink. "Make sure you get her a meal as soon as you can; she hasn't eaten in almost a week."

"Affirmative."

They gave each other a final salute, and the leader signaled them to leave; they marched out, Beltino following.

"Thank you, for all you've done, Star Fox." he said, turning the corner.

"And where does that leave us?" Falco sighed.

"Well, where you guys better get the hell outta here," Fox said. "I'm gonna do this--"

"No, Fox." Krystal interrupted. "I'll come, too."

"No." he replied.

"But Fox-"

"No! We all can't risk getting killed again, can we?"

Krystal flushed. "But…"

"Look, if Fox wants to be the hero," Falco snapped. "Then let him go alone. But if you manage to get killed…"

"I'm a fox," Fox replied. "I'm born to be fast."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Just be careful." Slippy finally said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Fox folded his arms. "Peppy, is there any sign of a detonator around?"

"Yes." Peppy came in. "On the same floor of the missiles' locations. There is an input terminal on the wall behind them."

"Thanks." Fox looked at his team. "Alright guys, let's go."

They all followed him to the elevator. The room began dropping down to the first floor, and soon opened.

"Well, this is your stop." Fox said as the door opened.

The three left for the outside as he pressed Floor Ten.

"Good luck, Fox." they all said.

He smiled. "Thanks." and the door closed.

Fox took a deep breath as the elevator continued to fall slowly, wondering if he would be able to make it out quick enough. When he guided by his father at Andross' base on Venom almost ten years ago, he had barely made it out then. _No, don't think like that…what would dad think of you? _He closed his eyes, and cleared his thoughts. The door opened after a few moments, and he was forced back into reality. _Damn…_ He began down the quiet hall, ready for the input terminal that would be on the other side of the next room. He opened the door, and stared at the missiles for a moment, feeling anger and sympathy for the lives that were taken to create something that would be destroyed before completion. He saw the small computer system behind them and walked toward it, his footsteps bouncing off the floor and onto the walls. He looked down at the system, then opened his communicator.

"Alright, Peppy." he said. "Now what?'

"You made it? Good?" Peppy replied. "Alright, do you see a red key on the keyboard? Press it."

Fox did so. "Now?"

"Insert this code exactly as I say it."

"Okay."

"Eight-five-three-five-seven-four-nine-fifteen-five-sixteen-eithy-nine, and six."

Fox entered the keys. "Alright."

"Now press the blue, yellow, green, and red keys in that order."

"Okay." he pressed the colored keys.

"Finally, enter the ID Number on the card you have."

Fox pulled his Card Key card and read the numbers aloud as he pressed them. "Zero-one-seven-nine-eight-four-five-eight-five-seven-six-nine. Done."

"Access granted," a female voice said. "Detonation of Sector X Colony confirmed. All personnel must evacuated immediately. Five minutes until detonation."

"That's my cue." Fox said, and he dashed back for the elevator.

The entire complex turned a blood-red, lights flashing everywhere. The soft, sexy voice rang through the speaker-system and into his ears.

"Five minutes until detonation or deactivation of triggering system. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Deactivation requires input. Five minutes until detonation…" it continued.

It felt like the elevator was moving slower than usual as the cool voice continued its countdown, informing him that he had four and a half minutes. He dashed down the pitch-black first floor, tripping over objects here and there, making for the light that was the exit. The clean air of the outside dome was refreshing, after being used to breathing in cold, hard metal and the smell of rotting corpses all day. Fox looked over where they had landed earlier; his Arwing the only one left.

"Three minutes until detonation…" the voice continued.

_I'm gonna make it… _He felt a surge of hope pass through his body as he ran for his Arwing. Three minutes remained, that was more than enough time--

_CRASH!_

Fox spinned around, seeing chunks of concrete and metal flying into the air and pile down right in front of him. A giant claw rose and tore threw the debris--

--and Lupinole was staring right down at him, his eyes glaring.

_What the hell? But y-you died!_

It had to be eight and a half feet tall, it's broad, muscular torso and long black legs peering down at him. There was a thick, bloody bulge emanating where its heart would be, but Fox quickly realized, that _was _it's heart; it was beating slowly.

Fox saw bloody lines of tissue traveling down its cheek to its chest, and that it seemed to have no sex-related organs. It moved toward him slowly, dragging its massive claw on his right arm beside him. He didn't know how it survived, but there was one thing for certain; he didn't want to stick around much longer. If this thing didn't kill him first, the explosion surely would.

Before he could do anything, the beast dashed for him; quickly, Fox rolled to the left. It was faster than his last encounter, that was for sure, and judging by the damage to the red ship he just did, it was stronger, too; it completely smashed the ship's wing into it's hull. _Better keep it away from the Arwing…_

Fox drew his Blaster. "Come on, you freak!"

The creature seemed to be grinning at him, it's dark, purple, metal-like skin shining in the light. Fox fired three shots into its heart, but it seemed to show no emotion. The creature suddenly sped up, readying it's claw for an attack--

--and Fox dove out of the way, simultaneously charging a show and firing it into the back of its skull. The creature screamed, and turned around; it quickly dashed in front of Fox, wrapping its semi-normal hand around his neck and lifting him into the air. He tried to pry himself free, but it was no use; it was too strong. Time was running out, and so was his oxygen. Quickly, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a grenade, and dropped it down next to the beast's feet. When it exploded, Lupinole dropped Fox and screamed in pain.

"Two minutes until detonation…" the voice continued.

_I have to stall it long enough if I want to make a clean getaway…and the team won't be able to get here fast enough, even if I called for them…_He fired four more shots, hitting it in the head and chest; it continued to walk toward him casually.

"If only I had a Gatling Gun right about now…" he muttered.

The monster turned, latched it s arm onto a nearby ship, and completely ripped its wing off; he held it like a sword.

"Oh, crap…"

It swung the metal object at him fiercely; he ducked as fast as he could. He charged his Blaster to a bright-red shot, and fired at the beast's heart. Blood spurted out as it stumbled back, screaming in pain. In a fit of rage, it flung the wing as hard as it could at Fox, who quickly somersaulted over it, nicking him in the back slightly.

"Ow!" he groaned.

It dashed at him, swinging its claw, and struck Fox, slamming him into a nearby ship with incredible force. He gasped for breath while clutching his left ribcage to stop the blood dripping. There was no way in _hell _he would be able to kill it with his weapons and get out before the explosion.

It continued to walk toward him, looking as furious as ever. _What the hell did they inject this guy with! Super powers!_

Fox stood up wearily, diving to the right as the monster made his next attack. He ran closer to his Arwing, careful not to get too close. He charged another shot and fired into its heart again. More blood spurted and it screamed in pain again.

"One minute until detonation," the voice continued. "All personnel evecuate the premise immediately. One minute until…"

He was almost out of time. _I'm not gonna make it, am I? _He was bleeding from the side; that claw was sharper than it looked. Never had he fought something so intent on killing him; the only exception being Andross about a year and a half ago. It dashed at him again, and he quickly rolled to the left, then dashed back a little. _So tired…_

"Hey, Fox!" a voice called from above.

Fox looked up; never had he been so happy to see in a Wolfen in his life. "Wolf!" he cried.

"Use this!" he dropped an object from his ship. "Hurry up and kill that damn thing!"

Fox ran for the item; it was a single-fire Demon Launcher. It's yellow-gold paint glimmered with hope.

"Thanks, Wolf!" he called, but Wolf was gone.

"Thirty seconds until detonation…" the voice continued.

_Alright, Fox. You only have one chance to kill this thing; don't screw it up… _

The beast turned to face him as he struggled to get the Launcher onto his shoulder.

"Steady, now…" he said to himself.

As the monster started for him, he took aim and fired; the missile slammed into it's heart. And in a burst of bright light and deafening sound, the monster exploded into a thousand, bloody pieces.

The sounds of hard flesh and bone hailed down onto the metal ground as Fox dashed for his Arwing, dropping the Demon Launcher behind him.

"Ten…"

The cockpit opened and he hopped inside.

"Nine…"

He started up the system as the cockpit closed.

"Eight…"

The G-Diffuser System revved up.

"Seven…"

The Arwing slowly lifted off the ground.

"Six…"

He was up in the air and boosted as fast as he could.

-- -- -- -- --

The calm, sexy voice continued as he flew as fast as he could.

"You have five seconds, four, three, two, one. Sector X Colony detonation activated now."

With an earth-shaking tremor of motion, lights, and sounds, Sector X Colony exploded. And incredible explosion commenced as the base burst into flames; Fox moving as fast as he could to avoid being pulled into the flaming wreckage. Massive amounts of metal, concrete, and debris flew out in all directions, a few even slamming into his ship. Huge fireballs and beams of light covered the blackness of space for a few moments, then finally rested, and could probably be seen from thousands and thousands of miles away.

As the light cleared and faded away, the remaining debris had begun to burn. Fox sighed, and rested his incredibly tense nerves; it was over. He sat there for a moment, laying his head back onto the seat, taking in all that had happened. He was tired, cold, and hungry, but there was one thing he wanted to do even more; take a nice, long nap on his favorite couch. After a moment, he plotted a course for the Great Fox, and flew away.

One thing was for certain: he was going home.


	10. Mission Complete

-1Chapter Ten:

Mission Complete

"I win _again_, Fox!" Krystal smiled.

Fox threw his controller onto the ground. "No, not _again_!"

"You've lost it, Fox." Falco looked up from his magazine.

"Shut up, Falco." Fox snapped.

Krystal giggled.

Peppy laughed from the back of the room. "C'mon, Fox! I know you're better than that!"

Fox rolled his eyes, and turned the machine off; it was good to be home. Suddenly, an image of General Pepper popped up through the Holographic Imaging Screen just as Slippy walked in.

"D'oh!" Slippy groaned. "Just repaired your Arwing, Fox" he said, wiping his hands with a greasy rag. "Seems that explosion did some damage to the G-Diffuser System."

"Good to hear." Pepper said.

"What's up, general?" Fox plopped down on his favorite sofa.

"Just popped in to congratulate you on another job well-done. Thank you, Star Fox."

"No problem." he replied.

"I'm transferring you fee as we speak." Pepper said.

"Yes! We can finally afford something besides noodles!" Falco exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

"I read your report on the mission," Pepper continued. "So Lupinole was behind Beltino's framing _and _the missing data?"

"Correct, general." Fox replied. "He sold out the entire project to the Venomian Army to make some extra cash. But after hearing that he didn't include the most important piece of information, they took him prisoner, and subjected him to torture. Apparently, he never talked, so he was injected with DNA of an Aparoid, but somehow survived it. Exacting his revenge on those that wronged him, he managed to get on board of Star Wolf's flagship, and take out his entire army of terrorists on Sector X Colony…and almost us."

He paused for a moment, then continued. "Unfortunately, we have no idea where the missing data is, but I think it's safe to say that it won't be getting out any time soon. But all those innocent people…"

"The Cornerian Government is offering a memorial service for the families who lost loved ones in this incident," Pepper said. "Next week, I believe."

Fox smiled faintly; at least they would be honored.

"Oh, and Fox," Pepper continued. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you. Her name is Jessica Turnquist, I believe."

Fox's eyes opened wide.

"Hello, Fox." Jessica's face appeared and took Pepper's place.

Fox smiled. "Hey, Ms. Turnquist! How're ya holding up?"  
She smiled back. "Fine, thanks to you." she paused for a moment. "Thank you, for everything you and your team have done. I didn't think I would make it out alive…but something in your eyes when I first met you said differently. You made me feel…hope. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Hey," Fox replied. "Just seein' you safe and smiling is good enough for me."

She blushed.

"Wow," Falco whispered to Slippy. "Fox sure has a way with the ladies."

Slippy nodded slightly.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," Jessica said. "I've been transferred to the Cornerian Military as head of the Weapons Specialist Division. Maybe we'll be working together in the future?"  
"I'll look forward to that."

She smiled. "Thank you again, Star Fox."

Her image disappeared, and Pepper reappeared.

"You should see her over here," Pepper chuckled. "She's bouncing off the walls with joy."

"General," Fox folded his arms. "How did Beltino's story hold up?"

"Well, since we had all the information you had sent us, his name was proved innocent. And his involvement at the Orbital Gate only made the decision easier for the jury. Both Toad and Turnquist have been transferred to our division."

"That's good to hear." Fox replied.

At least they'd be safer under the supervision of Cornerian officials.

"Good day to you, Star Fox." Pepper said.

Fox nodded. "You too, general."

And with that, Pepper's hologram disappeared; Fox stood up and stretched.

"Well, I guess that's that." he yawned.

His ribs were still in pain from the fight with Lupinole yesterday, but he'd live. And he hadn't gotten any sleep since.

"I'm goin' to bed," he told everyone. "See ya when…I feel like wakin'…"

Slowly, he trudged to his room of the Great Fox and threw himself onto his bed. _So soft…_

He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all that had happened, and how powerful those missiles had to be. Judging by that explosion, they had to have been pretty damn powerful, and those were just prototypes of the real thing.

After a few minutes of recollection, Fox slowly drifted to sleep.

He was feeling pretty damn tired.


	11. Epilogue

"Did you retrieve the samples?"

"Yes, they're all safe."

"Did the fox and his team discover anything?"

"No, they did not."

"Good. So all the data has been collected then…"

"Yes, we can begin the final process on the development of the Black Cobras as soon as I arrive at the

Colony.

"How did you manage to keep the data hidden?"

"By eliminating every person that knew anything about the project. Unfortunately, Ms. Turnquist is still alive…"

"She won't prove to be much of a threat."

"You're probably correct, but we have to take special precautions; she's under the hands of the Cornerian Government now, and the protection of Star Fox. Maybe even eliminate her when the opportunity arises."

"It will be done. When will you arrive?"

"As soon as I get the ship started up and running."

"Excellent. I look forward to working with you; your previous work is _very_ impressive…"

"It will be an honor, sir… oh, and don't worry; my name has been cleared by team Star Fox."

"Excellent. I look forward to your arrival, Mr. Toad."


End file.
